


Don't Fear the Reaper

by Beawolfs_Pen



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Blood and Gore, Currently being revised, Inspired by a Movie, Military Working Dogs, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Service Dogs, Soon we're going international
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beawolfs_Pen/pseuds/Beawolfs_Pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italics at the beginning are flashbacks any after that are thoughts of the characters.</p>
<p>Chapter title taken from Lost by Gorrila Zoe (the one without Lil Wayne)</p></blockquote>





	1. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics at the beginning are flashbacks any after that are thoughts of the characters.
> 
> Chapter title taken from Lost by Gorrila Zoe (the one without Lil Wayne)

_“I’m proud of you, Logan.”_

_A small groan showed my brother had heard me. I glance over to see Logan sprawled out on the beach. Turning my head back to the sky I let a weak smile play on my lips. Logan had scored a major victory not only for the US military but for our family as well. He had killed Gabriel Rorke._

_The smile spreads wider at the thought of the bastard literally sleeping with the fishes._

_“Keep pressure on that wound Hesh,” Logan mumbles._

_“Hey let… let me worry about… that,” I stutter. A grimace crosses my face as the gunshot wound decides now is a good time to start hurting again, but that is to be expected. I ordered Logan to shoot me, I’ll deal with the consequences._

_My eyes start to drift close from either blood loss or exhaustion, I’m not entirely sure which at the moment, but right now I just want to take a nap. As the world fades in and out I hear someone walking closer so I slowly turn my head to look in that direction and see Rorke standing over Logan…of fucking course that bastard survived._

_There is blood flowing from Logan’s nose as he tries to use his knife against Rorke. Logan’s tough I’ll give him that but his body is too drained to put up much of a fight. Rorke easily avoids the strike and breaks Logan’s arm, who to his credit only grimaces._

_Rorke walks over to me and looks out to the destruction LOKI has caused.  “Look what you did,” he says. I try to lunge at him but I can’t move fast enough. Rorke turns around and kicks me in the head leaving me dazed. When my vision clears Rorke is crouched next to Logan._

_“You’re good. You would have been a hell of a Ghost. But that's not going to happen. There ain't gonna be any Ghosts. We're gonna destroy them together,” he says before standing up to grab Logan’s leg to drag him god knows where._

_“Logan!” I scream trying to follow only succeeding in falling over. I can’t lose him. Not now. Not after everything we’ve been through._

_“Logan!” I scream again. He’s fighting the best he can, using his unbroken arm to try and claw away._

_He looks right at me; fear and desperation flowing through his eyes. He knows what’s to come and doesn’t want it any more than I do._

_“LOGAN!” I scream one last time before I blackout.  On the very edge of consciousness I hear something I haven’t heard in a long time._

_“DAVID!”_

* * *

 

Hesh bolts awake breathing heavy, it was the same damn nightmare again.  For the past six months he has been having the same nightmare… at least this time he managed not to scream. Rubbing a hand over his face, Hesh kicks the sheets off and swings his feet to the floor.  Slowly standing with a stretch Hesh walks to the bed on the other side of the room. He grabs a grey shirt from the bag sitting there and scratches the ear of the sole occupant.

“Hey Riley,” Hesh say quietly,” Wanna go for a walk?” Riley jumps out of the bed to stand beside Hesh. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

In the early morning hours the base was mostly quiet only a few people moving about and no one bother the lone Walker and his dog. Hesh and Riley walk the same path that they have been going on every morning since Hesh was discharged from the hospital. They slowly added more distance as Hesh got better. Now the route was a circuit of the whole base ending at the gym.

The two reach the gym just as the sun starts to rise. Hesh went straight to the punching bag, wrapping his hands as he walked. Riley trots away to lay down by the wall and seems to doze off as Hesh set to work.

_Left,right,left,right,right,left,leftrightleftrightrightleftleft….repeat_

* * *

 

“I’m pretty sure you’ve beat that bag to death by now,” a new voice said causing Hesh to pause his beatings. He quickly realized that he was covered in sweat, a glance at the clock showed he had been at it for almost an hour.

“So,” Hesh replied going back to work _leftrightleft_ ,” I need the exercise. You won’t send me out, Merrick.”

Merrick huffed and walked over to Riley giving the dog a scratch behind the ear. It wasn’t an uncommon sight these days, the two had grown close with the time they spent together after everything that had happened.

“How are you feeling Riley?” Merrick asked the dog. The shepherd didn’t move his head from his paws. “Hesh do you think Riley is sick?”

“I don’t think so, why?”

“He’s been acting a little off for a while now. Could be because he doesn’t feel well.”

Hesh unwrapped his hands as he walked over to check on his dog. He thought back to how long Riley had been in his slump. Had he been too wrapped up in his own problems to notice? Granted he had seen the off way Riley had been acting but never really felt the need to have the shepherd looked at. “Maybe I should get him checked out,” He stated.

“There’s a vet on base that you could take him to,” Merrick says standing up dusting his pants off,” But take a shower first you smell horrible.”

* * *

 

A little while later Hesh walked through the front door of the base’s hospital. He starts to fidget in place as he looks around the small lobby, there is more people here than he’s normally comfortable with. _No don’t do this. It’s just a hospital lobby._ Riley bumps Hesh’s palm with his nose, that little push is the bit of confidence Hesh need to head towards the front desk.

 “Hi, Sergeant David Walker. I need to get my dog checked out by Doctor Juarez,” he tells the lady working there. She is older than his dad is… was short hair completely white and kind of heavy set.

The woman looks up from her papers. “Ah you must be the one Captain Merrick mentioned. Room three. Have your dog sit on the table please. Doctor Juarez will be with you shortly,” she points to the left and goes back to her work.  Hesh followed her instructions muttering about Merrick playing him.

Hesh find the room easily and walks in. The room is sparsely furnished; a metal table, a small cabinet and a chair all pushed against the walls. Riley hops up on the table without command, Hesh takes the chair as the two of them wait for the doctor, and time passes slowly while they wait.

This doctor, like everyone Hesh has ever seen, seems to be take his sweet time in actually coming to check on their patients. Hesh reached over and scratched Riley who had laid down at some point. “I’m sure the doctor will get here soon,” he says. Riley lets out a small whine.  

The door finally opens and the doctor walks in and Hesh realizes one thing real quick. He was wrong to assume the doctor was a man. The women is looking at a folder so Hesh takes a second to look her over. She’s about average height, dark blond, athletic build or so from how the army fatigues fit her under her lab coat and most surprisingly Latina.

The US, ever the land of equality, got real suspicious of anyone with Hispanic or Latino heritage after the Federation attack. Not that anything was ever confirmed but there was suddenly a lack of those Latino background. Those you did see where never…in great places.

“If you are going to stare at me Mister Walker the least you could do is let me introduce myself,” the woman flicking her blue eyes up at him.

“Sorry,” Hesh says rising to his feet offering his hand,” David Walker”

* * *

 

{SGT D.Walker…. signal lost}

{New signal acquired…DR. A.Juarez}

 “Ariel Juarez,” Ariel says shaking his hand before looking back at the folder in her other hand,” You also go by Hesh right? It’s one of the names in Riley’s file.” Hesh nods and returns to his seat. Ariel walks over to Riley and gives him the command to stand. “So what seems to be the problem here?”

“Riley has been a little off lately,” Hesh replies.

“Eating well?” Ariel asked.

“Not really. He eats most of his food but takes a while to do it. Come to think of it he’s been sorta slow for a while,” Hesh answers. Ariel notes the slight wringing he is doing with his hands out of the corner of her eye. _Anxiety?_

“I see,” Ariel said turning her head back to listen to Riley’s heartbeat,” He’s sleeping with you in the barracks?”

“Yeah,” Hesh responds,” They tried to put him in the kennels with the other dogs but he sort of lost it. So they let him stay with me so he wouldn’t injure himself.”

Ariel was checking Riley’s teeth when she asked her next question,” When was the last time he went out on assignment?”

“His last assignment was the one where he got shot.”

“Has he not healed from it?” Ariel asked checking the shepherd’s left thigh.

“The wound healed fairly quickly but he refused to go anywhere,” Hesh replied.

“Where were you when first he refused?”

Ariel adds the slight look of confusion then apprehension to her running list of observations. _Definitely anxiety._ “I was just getting out of the hospital,” he replied.

“Got it. Well Riley seems to be in perfect health. His teeth, eyes, ears, claws, everything is in optimal condition,” Ariel stated sitting on the edge of the table.

“So what’s wrong with Riley then?” Hesh asked.

Ariel let out a quiet sigh, she had to play this carefully or Hesh would shut down on her. Leaving her with more questions than answers.

“Hesh are you aware that animals feel the same emotions that we do? Love, sadness and the like?” She asked.

“Yeah.”

“Animals also pick up on the emotions of those around and will act accordingly,” Ariel explained.

“What does this have to do with Riley?” Hesh questioned. Ariel took note on the stiffness his posture. _Fear._ She knew she was starting to tread into dangerous territory but continued nonetheless.

“Have you been having any nightmares Sergeant Walker?” Ariel probed calmly scratching Riley behind the ear.

“I’m sorry what?” Hesh asked. Ariel made another mental note of the slight panicked tone his voice took. _Stress._

“Have you been having any nightmares?” Ariel repeated

“One or two,” Hesh offered his tone leveling out,” but what soldier doesn’t.”

Ariel dipped her head once before inquiring about something else, “What about Riley?”

“Uhh… How would I tell?” Hesh asked.

“A dog having a nightmare would be like someone having a night terror. Thrashing of limbs, vocalization and sudden awaking are the usual signs,” She replied looking back at the folder she had.

“He’s whined a little but he’s done that since he was a puppy,” Hesh replied.

 Ariel hummed before reading, “It says here that while you were unconscious Riley stayed with Captain Merrick.” Hesh nodded his agreement so she continued,” During that time Riley was reported to have been a model canine. That said however, his problem seems to have started after you woke up.”

“What are you saying?” Hesh asked.

“I believe that all of Riley’s problems are stemming from you,” Ariel affirmed. She watched as Hesh’s eyes widened then narrowed before he spoke. _Aggression._

“I’m fine,” Hesh stated. Ariel fixed Hesh with a look that showed she knew he was lying. She picked up the other folder and opened it.

“Mr. Walker,” she started,” This past June has been extremely… stressful for you. You lost your father, and your brother is a Federation POW. Your teammates are worried about your mental state.” She noted the little flinch Hesh made when she mentioned his family.

“I’m fine,” Hesh insisted.

“No you’re not and it is my job to help you,” Ariel affirmed.

 “I thought you’re a vet?”

“I’m actually a medical doctor by trade but I dabble in veterinary practice from time to time,” She said with a small smile.

“Now what I was saying about Riley’s problems coming from you is true, but there is a little catch. As you are aware, shepherds are herding dogs, they live to protect their flock. That is what makes them great military dogs,” she stated.

What Ariel didn’t know was that Hesh knew all this stuff. Elias had explained it to his sons when they got Riley. His dad had the brothers raise Riley through puppyhood till he was old enough to go through training. His plan was for Riley to work with them when he finished training.

“Dogs are pack animals,” Ariel continued,” They want to be with their pack. Riley is mostly likely aware Captain Walker is gone, but he may not know what has happened to Logan. What were his last words?”

Hesh flinched. _Trigger perhaps?_ “What?” he asked.

“What was the last thing Logan said to Riley?” she clarified, a few seconds passing before Hesh answered.

“He said,” Hesh started slowly,” Be a good boy Riley I’ll be back.”

Ariel nodded mumbling under her breath as she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a dog biscuit. “That is probably the start of Riley’s problem,” she said feeding pieces of the biscuit to the dog, “Riley followed those order while you were hurt. When you woke up Riley realized that Logan was not with you. This may have lead Riley to think that it is his fault for Logan not returning. Now as to why Riley stays near you; it would be a logical assumption that it is to make sure you do not leave him as well.”

Ariel watched as Hesh slowly nodded, hopefully accepting her medical opinion. She could only guess how hard it was to accept that Logan was part of the cause of Riley’s mood. “What do you suggest I do?” Hesh asked.

“Well,” Ariel said giving Riley the rest of the biscuit. The shepherd happily started to eat it. “The best thing to do is get Riley back out there.”

“Riley won’t go on assignments.”

“He won’t go because you are not with him. I’ll inform Captain Merrick that both you are cleared for active duty… well probational active duty. Hopefully this will help with Riley’s separation anxiety,” Ariel said writing a few things down in both folders. “Oh one last thing when you go out on the mission tell Riley to be on the lookout for Logan, it might help. Any other questions? “She asked.

“Did Merrick ask you to do a psych evaluation on me or Riley?” Hesh asked standing up and crossing his arms.

Ariel chuckled. “In all honesty this was for you. I tracked Riley’s recovery so I knew he was fine,” she stated,” Captain Merrick wanted me to see if you were fit to return to the field.” She offered a hand for Hesh to shake. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Hesh said shaking her hand,” I was wondering when Merrick would have me evaluated.”

Ariel gave a small nod and started to walk out the door. She stopped just inside it a said over her shoulder,” I’d like to see both of you after your next mission if it possible.” She tossed a biscuit over her shoulder and walked out.

Riley jumped off of the table to grab the treat. Hesh waited till Riley was done before leaving. The woman behind the front desk gave him a small wave which he returned as he walked out. He had one destination in mind; the command room to find Merrick.

* * *

 

{DR. A.Juarez…signal lost}

{New signal acquired…CPT T.Merrick}

Merrick found Ariel in her office; headphones in, pencil between her teeth and typing away on her laptop. She looks up when he enters and motions for a minute to finish leaving the captain to take one of the chairs on the other side of the desk.

To pass the time Merrick finds himself looking around the room. Shelves and filing cabinets lined walls, full of medical and notes save for one. . It had four picture frames and a small stuffed wolf as the only adornments

 “You know Merrick if you want someone to go to a secret appointment maybe try just telling the doctor and not the front desk. I’m pretty sure Clare tipped Hesh off,” Ariel informed taking her headphones off.

“I thought Clare would keep it quiet,” Merrick commented

Ariel laughed, “For her age Clare is a huge gossiper. Nothing is safe with her.”

“So how’s Hesh?”

Ariel paused sitting back against her chair. “Million dollar question right there to which I have as close to an answer as I’m going to have after only one chat.” She paused for a moment to turn her chair to grab two files off her desk. “I’ve two reports here, one that I should submit and one I’m going to submit.”

“Why two?” Merrick asks.

“Well the one I’m going to submit to the higher ups clears Hesh for active duty listing that he had stress that has since relived itself,” Ariel replied resting her hands in her lap.

“And the other?”

“Does the exact opposite, it labels Hesh unstable with further treatment required. I’m worried about his mental state Merrick. Hesh’s outward mask has cracks. In my opinion, I don’t think he’s handling the events of six months ago as well as he claims to be. There’s this little fidget motion he does with his hands that I’ve seen on ninety percent of my PTSD patients.”

“Hesh has PTSD?” Merrick asked leaning forward, forearms on his knees and intertwining his hands

“Not exactly,” Ariel responded, “He’s…he’s on his way. There’s this fine line between those who have PTSD and those that don’t. Hesh is teetering on that edge.”

“What do we do about it?”

“Normally I pull soldiers from the field, put them in a stable low stress job and then determine if there is even the tiniest chance that they can serve active duty. However given the situation I feel it will be counterproductive in helping Hesh.”

“How so?”

“Well Hesh’s main problem is the fact that he has been stuck on base instead of searching for Logan. It’s given him time to think, to question the ‘what ifs’. Sometimes your own mind can be your worst tormentor”

“So returning him to active duty will help… because it lets him work towards his goal instead of focusing on the past?”

“Exactly. Word of advice; try to keep his first mission as low stress as possible,” Ariel instructed standing up. She walked around to the other side of her desk and offered her hand to help Merrick to his feet.

“Thanks,” Merrick said, “Oh I almost forgot, Wolfe should be here by the end of the month.”

A smile broke out on Ariel’s face, “What’d he do this time?”

Merrick chuckled, “Nothing. Just an evaluation. Thanks again for the favor.”

“No problem,” Ariel commented as Merrick left. “Hey Merrick!” she called out.

“What?”

 “Try not to fuck this up okay. I’m a busy girl I hate having my time wasted,” Ariel replied with a smirk. Merrick got a good laugh out of that as he left.

* * *

 

(CPT T.Merrick…signal lost}

{Reacquiring… SGT D.Walker}

“Hesh nice to see you,” Keegan said as Hesh walked into Command. After what had happened Keegan seemed to always be checking on Hesh any chance he got, Merrick too.

“Merrick around?” Hesh asked scanning the room. Riley walked past him and over to a person leaning over the table in the center of the room. Riley bumped the person’s hand with his head.

“Hey Riley,” Merrick said turning around to pet the dog,” Hey Hesh what brings you around here?”

“Oh just seeing if you’ve gotten my psych-eval yet,” Hesh stated. He had figured out Merrick’s play on the way here. He even made a point to take the long way to give Merrick a chance to get back before him

“You wouldn’t see anyone and I saw an opportunity and took it.”

Hesh rolled his eyes. “Ariel?” Keegan questioned.

“Always,” Merrick replied. Hesh looked between the two older Ghosts. There was definitely something he was missing. “Well you’re cleared and I think I have the perfect welcome back mission for you.”

“And what would that be?” Hesh asked drumming his fingers on the table

“We have intel on an ammunition supply the feds are moving soon and we’ve been tasked with capturing it mid route,” Merrick looked at Hesh to see what his thoughts were, Merrick was the senior officer but he had promised Ariel he’d watch him. “Whatcha you think?”

“Seems a little under our pay grade,” Hesh replied.

“Command wants an easy mission to ease us back into working together,” Merrick stated, “We haven’t been a whole team in months.”

“We’re not a whole team,” Hesh mumbled under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we have it my first COD fic. Ariel will be important later, so don't forget about her.
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcome.


	2. Back in the Saddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hesh's first mission back with the Ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To returning readers, I've been working on revising this whole story so It might help to go back and reread the first chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter title taken from Back in the Saddle by Aerosmith
> 
> Translations at the end of the chapter

* * *

_"Hesh hang in there.”_

_I’m not sure who said that, everything was all fuzzy, I’m not even sure where I am. There’s flashes of light above me. I think I’m moving but not under my own, in fact I think I’m laying down._

_“Clear the way. Injured soldier coming through,” the gruff voice from before says. There is a bang as whatever I’m on hits something and the gruff voice says,” Doctor we need some help over here.”_

_“Op 4 is ready,” a feminine voice replies. I’m on the move again, lifted off of whatever I was on and placed on a cold surface. “Agatha put him under,” the woman says._

_“Wa…wa...wait,” I stutter. I feel something go into my arm and I fall back into black._

_I wake up some time later in a hospital room in a little less pain than before. I look down at myself, my whole top half is wrapped in bandages and it feels like I’m in some loose shorts. Steeling myself I try to sit up, a small groan of pain escapes me alerting the other person in the room._

_“Whoa easier there Hesh,” Merrick says with an obvious look of worry on his face. He carefully places a hand on my chest trying to get me to lay back down. “You aren’t in any shape to move.”_

_I nod and let Merrick help me lay back down as my stomach starts to really hurt now.  Logan always complained about my lack of concern for myself, but dad had taught us to fight through any injury.  Logan…_

_I bolt up the second I remember the beach. Bad idea. “LOGAN!” I yell,” Where’s Logan?”_

_Merrick gives me a look that makes my stomach drop. I instantly yank the I.V. out of my arm and try to get up._

_“Hesh stop it,” Merrick orders trying to carefully force me back down,” KEEGAN!” Keegan run in, without his mask for once, and comes over to help._

_“Sorry Hesh,” Keegan says when I feel something sharp stick in my neck. I lose control of body and start to slump to the floor. Merrick and Keegan catch me and lay me back down._

_“What happened to...Lo…Logan,” I try to say before slipping back under once again._

* * *

 

{LT. D. Walker…signal holding}

“Hesh you with us brother,” Keegan said nudging Hesh’s leg with the tip of his boot from across the aisle. Hesh was off in his own world and hadn’t said a word for nearly the whole ride to the drop zone.

“Yeah,” Hesh replies,” Just thinking.” He slowly turned the mask in his hands over, it was one of his dad’s masks, Merrick had handed him when they got in the chopper.

“You don’t have to wear it,” Keegan stated. Hesh dropped the mask back on the bench, for now he would stick to face paint.

Merrick walked back from the cockpit. “Alright, we are going to land outside of San Antonio, Texas. The ammo convoy will be moving through that area. The convoy is about six trucks long. We’re to capture the convoy, and at least one of the higher soldiers for interrogation. Any questions?” Merrick asked once he was finished giving the intel for the assignment.

“I got one,” Hesh declared,” Where’d the Feds get that all the ammo?”

“It’s a collection from all over No Man’s Land. The Federation seems to be trying to rebuild their strength,” Merrick explained.

“Our attack last July knocked them back but they haven’t stayed down. They’ve managed to regain every foreign ally they had,” Keegan added.

“How?” Hesh inquired.

“The intel we have is unclear. Rorke is involved somehow but not directly that much we are sure of,” Merrick explained.

“One other question,” Hesh pondered,” How are the Fed’s going to transport the cargo and stay out of Mexico?”

“They’re meeting a boat in Corpus Christi to take it to Fed controlled South America through the Gulf of Mexico. Our job is to stop it from getting there,” Merrick stated.

Hesh nodded, it made sense. Not long after the war started, Mexico made a cease fire with the Federation.  The deal kept Mexico safe, for now, as long as the Feds stayed out of the nation’s territory and Mexico didn’t help the US. The Gulf was a neutral zone for all three countries, so the US military couldn’t touch them without fear of Mexico siding with the Federation.

Finished with the briefing Merrick took a seat and began to look over a map of the area that Keegan had handed him. Keegan rifled through his bag to check over the supplies, this left Hesh on his own once again.

“Come here Riley,” Hesh called. The shepherd walked over. Hesh gave him a good scratch behind the ear,” You ready boy.” As an afterthought he added,” Keep an eye out okay.” _We both will._

“Captain Merrick we have reached the drop zone,” the pilot called back.

The Ghosts gathered their gear and jumped out as soon as the chopper touched the ground. Merrick waved the chopper off, three men and one dog walked towards their target.

* * *

 

“I see the trucks. Five guys on each not counting the driver, one guy on the back of each truck,” Keegan reported. He passed the binoculars to Merrick.

“We need to figure out some way to get them to stop so we can disable the trucks,” Merrick said quietly.

“There are some trees up ahead. We could knock a few down so it blocks the road,” Hesh suggested. Merrick nodded his agreement. With a nod he sent Keegan on ahead while himself, Hesh and Riley got in position.

The plan was after the convoy stopped for Keegan and Merrick to disable the first three while Hesh and Riley got the back three.

The two humans divided and went towards their targets. Lying prone Hesh and Riley waited for the convoy to stop. “Blowing charges,” Keegan’s whispered over the com. After a few minutes the convoy stopped and some soldiers climbed out to go help move the trees.

Hesh and Riley crawled under the last truck. Hesh placed charges in all of the wheel wells. They then crawled to the front of the truck checked that the coast was clear and then moved forward, repeating the process for the next two vehicles.

As Hesh and Riley tried to get out from under the last truck someone walked by and stopped just in front of the two. Hesh held his hand out to stop Riley, grabbing onto the dogs muzzle to keep him quiet.

As Hesh waited for the Fed to move something changed. The air around him started to feel heavy and his breathing started to become erratic. It took Hesh a second to realize he was starting to panic, but why?

_What the hell is happening?_

Hesh closed his eyes and tried to slow his panicked breathing. He felt something bump into his hip. He glanced back to see that Riley had shifted to press against him. Anyone else would have written it off as just some nervous energy causing the shift but something Dr. Juarez had said earlier that day came back to him.

_“Animals also pick up on the emotions of those around and will act accordingly.”_

Riley had sensed Hesh’s panic and pressed up against him the same way a human would. The contact grounded Hesh, just like before at the hospital he remember. Hesh’s breathing leveled out and everything started to return to normal.

Turning his attention to the Federation soldier Hesh overheard the other man say something in Spanish.  Hesh mentally kicked himself over the fact that while he could read Spanish fairly well; he couldn’t speak or understand the spoken word worth a damn.

“Hesh that’s the commanding officer,” said a voice over the com.

“Ariel?” Hesh guessed softly.

“Yep,” Ariel acknowledged, “Ignore me and inform Merrick. Whoever that was is giving the orders.”

“Merrick,” Hesh said quietly,” I have a visual on the commanding officer.”

“Target confirmed. You and Riley get your asses out of there before they start moving,” Merrick ordered

Hesh and Riley moved to the other side of the truck and fast crawled out and took cover in the tall grass flanking the road.

“Blowing charges in 3.2.1,” Merrick counted down. Hesh pressed the button for his explosives and the wheels on his three trucks blew out. Two of Merrick’s blew, leaving the first truck to help with transport.

The Federation soldiers were briefly disoriented when the two Ghosts teams first attacked. Riley charged out and took out one of the soldier that was climbing out of the truck. Hesh killed the driver of the last truck with a shot from his Honey Badger as he ran to the back and check for anyone inside. It was empty.

He checked the left side of the vehicle then the right. Hesh shot one of the guys that was going after Riley who was finishing off another soldier. The two then moved onto the next truck. Hesh peeked around the left corner but ducked back quickly to avoid the rifle fire aimed at his head. He dropped to his belly and fired two quick shoots and the man’s legs dropping that one as well, Riley ran to finished him off.

Hesh shot the second driver as he poked his head out the window, then he ordered Riley to go back around to the other side.  Hesh took cover in-between the second to last and third truck as three guys ran up.  He managed to hit one in the throat with his Honey Badger before putting two bullets in his heart; the other two ran back to cover.

Sticking to cover, Hesh trade a few rounds with the rival soldiers before throwing a cooked off grenade. After it exploded and sent the men flying, Hesh put a bullet in the head of the one that was intact enough to possibly survive.

 When Hesh knelt to double check the pulse of the other soldier he felt the barrel of a gun be pressed against his skull. “Not so great now,” the man said in thick accented English.

“Actually I’m wonderfully patient,” Hesh remarked.

“O que?” the other man said bewildered.

“Just waiting for my dog,” Hesh replied guessing at what the other man said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the man tilt his head before Riley tackled him. “Good boy.”

_Left, right, clear, repeat. He’s got your back covered keep moving. Left…_

Hesh and Riley worked their way up to the front of the third truck. Hesh pulled Riley back, the last guys he needed to wipe out were taking cover right in front of them. After giving Riley the hand signal to wait Hesh pulled out a grenade and flash bang. He cooked the grenade off for a bit, threw the flash bang and then the grenade.

Once the grenade exploded Riley bolted for the closet person, sinking his teeth in the man’s neck. Hesh covered his dog while working through the few remaining survivors. Working together, Riley attacking the other man’s leg and Hesh firing two shots into his chest, killing the last of the opposition.

“Ghost Two-Two come in,” Hesh said into the com,” This is Ghost Six-Four. My half is clear. Need any help old man?”

“Smartass,” Merrick replied,” Come to the first truck you get to babysit our new friend.” Hesh chuckled and he and Riley ran up to the front.

* * *

 

“Not bad for a first day back,” Merrick said as Hesh and Riley walked up.

“Yes sir,” Hesh replied. Merrick’s eyes widened.

“Sir? What happened to the smartass from earlier,” Merrick asked.

“I might have told him to respect his elders,” Ariel answered over open com.

“Ariel what the hell are you doing on the com?” Merrick demanded before adding,” I’m not that old.”

“You’re older than I am old man,” Ariel remarked, “A favor from the general. Take a look at the camera on Riley.” Both men glanced down at the shepherd standing at Hesh’s side and saw the camera nod. “I’ve been watching for a while now.”

“Oh that’s not creepy at all,” Hesh chuckled.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” Ariel observed.

“If you two are done,” Merrick interrupted, “I’d like to introduce you to Chico.” He gestured the man that was currently sitting on the ground in front of Keegan. The other Ghost was currently field dressing a wound on the Fed’s shoulder.

Hesh looked ‘Chico’ over. He looked like every Fed Hesh had ever come across. South American, dark hair, dark eyes, a little older than himself, only difference was this one had his arms tied behind his back. “Chico?” Hesh questioned.

“He wouldn’t give me his name so I had to call him something,” Merrick stated,” You keep him company while Keegan and I check the cargo. Got it boy?” Hesh nodded. Keegan stood up and the two senior officers walked off, leaving Hesh, Riley and ‘Chico’ alone. Hesh leaned back against the front of the truck, Honey Badger still in his hands. Riley walked over and sat in front of Hesh.

“So Chico how you been?” Hesh asked to pass the time. ‘Chico’ just glared at him and murmured something in Spanish. “Sorry man I don’t speak Spanish,” Hesh replied.

_Note to self: Learn_

‘Chico’ chuckled,” You need to learn hermano,” ‘Chico’ said in English,” I said fuck you.”

“Hey no need for hostilities. I didn’t shoot you.”

“You might as well have.”

“What makes you say that?”

Chico remained silent.

“Oh come on Chico. I just got you talking,” Hesh sighed.

“My name isn’t Chico.”

“Then what is it?”

“Enrique.”

“See now was that so hard.”

“What’s yours?” Enrique asked.

“Classified,” Hesh responded.

“Gilipollas,” Enrique said. After that he refused to respond to any of Hesh’s attempts at conversation.

 “Hey Merrick how’s it going?” Hesh asked into the com,” Enrique stopped talking.

“Enrique?” Merrick questioned.

“Apparently Chico’s real name is Enrique.”

“How the hell did you get him to talk? I couldn’t and neither could Keegan.”

“Well you two are scary as hell so that might be part of it.”

“Whatever. Radioing base about what we’ve got here. Who knows how long they will keep us out here. Merrick out.”

Hesh groaned. “I should have brought your ball Riley.” Riley tilted his head and whined. “I shouldn’t have mentioned ball.”

* * *

 

{LT D. Walker…. signal lost}

{Reacquiring…DR. A .Juarez}

Ariel was sitting in one corner of the command center trying her best to block out the hectic world around her. By her guess by the amount of people milling about, there had to be a least three other ops coinciding with the Ghosts latest mission. 

Ariel had pulled a few favors to get herself into the command room so she could watch Hesh in combat. So far he seemed to be doing fine, in fact he seemed to fall back into his old patterns if the reports she had read were anything to go by. There was one small problem with Hesh’s performance however, Hesh left his back completely open for attack. Had Ariel not been keeping an eye on him through Riley, even giving Riley orders at times, Hesh might have been in serious trouble eliminating the convoy escort.

Ariel sat back and absentmindedly listened to Hesh’s conversation with ‘Chico’ now Enrique. The opening Hesh left was odd, Elias would have trained him better than that. What had changed that Hesh would make such a careless error like that? Watching your own back was basic training….

_Maybe he is used to having someone back there…_

Then it clicked, Logan.

Logan was the one that watch Hesh’s back. There had to be part of his mind that was keeping Logan in that position even though Hesh knew Logan was missing. Ariel made a note about having to work on that before it got Hesh seriously hurt or worse.

She pressed a few buttons that allowed her to speak to Hesh only. “Ghost Six-Four this is base come in,” Ariel said into her mic.

“Ghost Six-Four reading you loud and clear. What’s up Ariel?” Hesh responded.

“Nothing much,” Ariel admitted. She started to wind a piece of her hair around her fingers as she looked around the room. “Just checking up on my patient. You doin’ alright?”

“I’m fine,” Hesh sighed,” Present company excluded.” Ariel saw Hesh gesture to Enrique on the monitor.

“I can see that,” Ariel chuckled,” Hey watch your back okay. You’ve only got Riley right now and he can’t be everywhere.”

Ariel watched as Hesh’s body language changed. The relaxed way he carried himself shift to a more guarded and closed off stance. Admittedly she didn’t want to stress him out any more than he already was.

_You’ve got a promise to help me keep Hesh…I just hope I don’t mess things up more and get you killed. You’re no use to me dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> (All taken from Google Translate)
> 
> O que?-What  
> Gilipollas-Asshole


	3. Watch the Queen Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get Enrique to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from Nicki's verse in Monster.

_Sergeant Logan Walker_

_Status: M.I.A. presumed P.O.W._

_Those words replayed in my head over and over as I shove Logan’s stuff into a duffle bag. I’m ignoring the pain that is flaring up in my midsection. Right now it’s the least of my concerns._

_Now that I’m strong enough I’m being sent somewhere else to heal fully. Not that I really know where I am in the first place. The hospital staff wouldn’t let me leave the building or my room for that matter for the last week. Some bullshit about hurting myself, which is just plain stupid, what could I possibly do?_

_Growling slightly, I shove my brother’s stuff in the bag harder. Keegan had offered to help me pack but I flat-out refused him. I didn’t want anyone to touch his stuff. It’s my fault he’s gone, I’m going to deal with what is left behind. I chuckle darkly at my mental admittance of blame, I’m been too much of a coward to openly admit it. I couldn’t even bring myself to sort through the box of Logan’s things they dropped off after I was discharged._

_“You coward,” my mind snarls at me,” You let him be taken. You let him be killed. You did nothing to save either of them. You’re worthless, hopeless, a waste of air.” It makes me want to scream out of frustration. So I do and punch the wall for good measure; in hindsight it isn’t the smartest thing I’ve ever done._

_I end up kneeling half on the bed clutching my stomach with the other hand. I grit my teeth and slowly breathe in and out to work past the pain. Being injured sucks on a good day, now it’s killing me. I need to be out there, I need to bring him home._

_Riley walked over and nudged me with a small whine. “Even the dog knows you’re pushing yourself too hard,” Merrick said leaning against the door,” You’ve only been released for a day. In the hospital for two weeks and out for half of it.” I stood up quickly fighting back a hiss from the movement._

_“I’m fine,” I said flatly. Merrick looked me over._

_“You pulled your stitches again.”_

_I looked down and saw the small red splotch spreading from my midsection. I let out a small huff,” I’ll live.”_

_“Not if you keep acting like this. You’ve got to let yourself heal,” Merrick stated._

_“You sound just like him,” I can’t decide which one of them he sounds like; my dad or my brother. I shook my head to clear it. I grab my bag and Logan’s and push past Merrick to leave, Riley following right behind me._

_“What’s it going to take to get you to get you to slow down?” Merrick asked._

_I stopped just outside the door and took a deep breath,” Give me my brother back.” I walked away without another word._

* * *

 

{Reacquiring…LT. D. Walker}

Three hours later Hesh, Riley and Keegan were escorting a surprisingly cooperative Enrique through the base towards the interrogation rooms.

The two Ghosts kept glancing at each other with raised eyebrows, they had expected more of a struggle. Enrique was almost too easy going; he didn’t fight them as they walked, smiled at people they past even exchanging a few greetings. The weirdest thing was the fact that he had a conversation going on with himself. It was completely in Spanish, by Hesh’s guess, but it seemed friendly enough.

The group separated when they reached the room that they were going to use. Keegan took Enrique into the main room while Hesh and Riley went in the room that’s behind the two-way mirror. Hesh watched as Keegan attached the handcuffs around Enrique’s wrist to the table. Enrique said something with a smile that made Keegan shake his head as he walked out.

“You are aware that he was talking about dissecting us while we walked in right?” Keegan asked joining Hesh, the latter chuckled at the statement.

“I thought he was being too nice,” Hesh responded with an eye roll, “So what are we going to do with that charming personality?” Keegan raised one eyebrow at Hesh. “Let me rephrase that. What am I doing while his interrogation is taken place?”

“You’re going in there as guard for our interrogator,” Keegan stated taking one of the chairs in the room.

“Merrick needs a guard?”

“Actually you’re watching out for me,” Ariel stated walking in followed closely by Merrick.

_So that was where he disappeared to after we landed._

Hesh shook his head, “Of course you’re the interrogator. So how are we playing this?”

“Just stay in the back and let me do all the talking,” Ariel supplied. Riley walked over to the woman for an ear scratch. Ariel crouched down to give the dog what he wanted. “In theory I should be able to get him to talk. You’re unarmed right?”

“Yep,” Hesh answered. At least he knew now why Merrick had him disarm on the flight back.

“You two need to head in there while he’s being cooperative,” Merrick ordered holding the door open. Ariel nodded, stood up and walked out of the room. Hesh nodded to Keegan who grabbed onto Riley’s collar to keep him in the room. As he walked out Merrick caught his arm.

“Keep an eye on her,” Merrick warned. There was something in the older man’s eyes that worried Hesh.

“Yes sir,” Hesh promised. He quickly followed Ariel out. She was waiting for him right outside the other door.

“Ready?” she asked. Before Hesh could answer the two of them heard something heavy hit against the door they had just closed, the noise was followed by scratching and whining. Ariel bit her lip before speaking again, “We’ll work on that.”

“Yeah,” Hesh said quietly opening the door for Ariel.

* * *

 

~~{~~ Signal lost…LT D. Walker ~~}~~

{Reacquiring…DR. A. Juarez}

Ariel took a seat in one of chairs across from the captured Federation soldier, the look of surprise still on his face from when she walked in. Hesh leaned back in the corner behind her, arms crossed over his chest.

“Your name is Enrique correct?” Ariel asked with a smile. Enrique remained silent, his face taking on a blank mask.

“Você fala Português? ¿Hablas a español? “Ariel asked switching between Portuguese and Spanish respectively. Ariel noted the way his eyes flicked to the left with each question.  

“I’m not telling you anything perra,” Enrique growled.

“He speaks!” Ariel smiled. Hesh chuckled behind her.

Enrique scoffed, “Of course I speak. I’m not stupid, puta.”

“I never called you stupid and I have a name you know.”

“And that would be?”

“Doctor Ariel Juarez,” Ariel said lightly tapping a rhythm on the table with her fingers.

“I think traitor would be a better name,” Enrique offered looking her over.

“How am I a traitor?” Ariel questioned.

“You’re betraying your homeland,” Enrique stated.

Ariel sighed. It wasn’t the first time she had been question over her Latina background. “I have no ties to South America. I’m American…to a degree.”

“Oh really?”

“Yep. My mother immigrate to the states years before I was born and my father was American,” Ariel explained. She could feel Hesh’s stare on her as she divulged this information. It was risky to offer up personal information but it established a sort of a bond of trust between her and the other person.  It could be dangerous tactic to use but it got results. “Do you have any family?”

Enrique said nothing only turning his head to look elsewhere in the room.

_Time to use the kicked puppy._

“Oh come on,” Ariel pouted. She reached a hand out to brush the back of Enrique’s hand. His head swung backed to her as she did this. “I told you something about me. It’s only fair that you do the same.

“Just mi hermano mayor and mi madre,” Enrique said with a sigh. Ariel fought back the smirk, she had him, in record time to. _Sometimes it’s just too easy. Thank you for the lip gloss Haley_

“That’s nice. It’s good to have family,” Ariel rambled,” So what exactly do you do?”

“I’m a field commander,” Enrique explained. Ariel set her chin on her knuckles as he spoke.

“That’s impressive. How old are? You seem really young to hold that position,” Ariel praised. She noted the way Enrique’s pride started to manifest.

_Pride raised through vanity._

“I’m twenty-six.”

“Really?”

“I’ve managed to impress the right people.”

“Like who?”

“Oh just El Comandante,” Enrique said with a cocky smile on his face.

_Now this is interesting. If Enrique has his attention he might just be useful._

“Wait you don’t mean El Comandante? The head of the Military in the Federation?” Ariel exclaimed putting as much awe into her voice without making it sound too fake, “Impossible.”

“The one and only,” Enrique said, “I’ve even caught the eye of his attack dog.”

“Who’s that?’

“The Ghost’s will know him,” Enrique stated casting a glance back at Hesh,” He used to be one of them.” Ariel heard Hesh shift behind her.

“Rorke?” Ariel quickly said trying to get the attention back on her. Unfortunately it didn’t quite work.

“Have any proof of this?” Hesh growled.

“Hesh,” Ariel snapped looking back at him. “Let me handle this.” She didn’t like the way that Hesh was acting. It was purely aggressive and distracted her subject. _Aggression levels rising, maybe this wasn’t such a great idea._

Enrique sat back and stared at Hesh. “So you’re Hesh? To be honest I’m a little underwhelmed.”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Hesh remarked, “Am I a topic of conversation on the dark side?”

“Not really,” Enrique said off-hand, “but the way that hermano of yours talked. I was expecting someone a little more…well more.” Ariel is on her feet in an instant, both hands pushing Hesh back towards the wall.

“Let me handle this,” she repeats flatly. Hesh looks at her; he’s angry. Ariel never breaks eye contact with him, conveying silently for him to calm down. A few deep exhales, nods and starts to head back to his spot. Ariel waits until Hesh is back in his spot before taking her seat.   _Definitely a bad idea._

Brushing a loose strand of hair back behind her ear she asks, “So you know Logan Walker?”

Enrique laughs, “Know him? I helped torture the híbrido. Boy did he scream.” As much as Ariel wants to reach across the table and slap him she restrains herself. Ariel spared a tiny glance at Hesh’s reflection in her watch. He was getting more agitated, if this kept up she would have to have him leave the room.

“When was the last time you saw him?” Ariel questioned.

“Let me think puta. Five months ago,” was the response, “He could be anywhere? Chained in the dark,” there was a brief pause as it seemed Enrique was trying to remember, “abandoned down a hole somewhere in the jungle just begging for his brother to come and save him.” Enrique’s face was smug, he knew exactly where Logan and was going to use that information as a bargaining chip.

“Where the hell is he!” Hesh demanded suddenly slamming a hand on the table. Ariel jumped at the sound, she hadn’t heard Hesh move. _Control the room._

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Enrique mocked.

Hesh slowly curled his fingers into a fist exhaling loudly. He walked quickly around the table and grabbed the front of Enrique’s shirt hauling him to his feet as much as his handcuffs would let him, “You listen up you son of a bitch. You are going to tell me where my brother is now or I’ll make your life a living hell.” For his credit Enrique’s face didn’t change, he kept the same smug look through Hesh’s threat.

Ariel gently placed a hand on Hesh’s arm before he could continue. “I think you should leave,” she stated calmly. Hesh looked down at her hand and for a brief moment it looked as if he was going to refuse. Hesh let go of Enrique letting him fall back into his chair. The two of them walked towards the door.

“Have Merrick or Keegan switch with you,” she suggest opening the door, “and I want to talk with you after I’m done here kay?”

“Sure,” Hesh sighed.

“Si usted puede dejar que esa perra que habla por entonces tienes ni puta oportunidad de salvar a tu hermano, amigo,” Enrique said flatly. Ariel froze and then everything went to hell.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Você fala Português?- Do you speak Portuguese?
> 
> ¿Hablas a español?- Do you speak Spanish?
> 
> Perra- Whore or Hooker (In Portuguese)
> 
> Puta- Bitch
> 
> Mi hermano mayor- my older brother
> 
> Mi madre- my mother
> 
> El Comandante- The Commander


	4. This is the Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interrogation from Hesh's point of view. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a little late.
> 
> Song title- This is the Time (Ballast) by Nothing More
> 
> Translations for anything not translated at the bottom

* * *

 

_The chopper ride to the new base is quiet, at this point I think I’m the only one awake other than the pilot. Not that I mind, the silence is nice. Merrick and Keegan aren’t worrying over for me like two mother hens._

_I chuckle quietly at the two hens sleeping across from me. Merrick has fallen asleep against Keegan’s shoulder and Keegan’s head is resting on Merrick’s head. I’d would have killed for a camera right now. Logan would have loved to see…_

_I shake myself to chase the thoughts away, trying to think of something, anything else to think about. Riley stirs at my feet. Turning his head up at me he lets out a small whine._

_“It’s okay buddy,” I whispered leaning down to scratch Riley behind the ear. Riley leaned his head further into my hand before pulling back to look at me again. Maybe it was just the sleep deprivation talking but I could have sworn he was trying to tell me something with those big brown eyes of his. He blinked once slowly once before laying his head back down and seemingly going back to sleep._

_I let out a quiet sigh leaning back against my seat, boredom starting to set in again. I reach over to my left a pick up the mask Merrick had tossed to me right as we were taking off. He said something about “Now was a good a time as any.”_

_The mask looks almost the same as it did the last time only not soaking in sea water. Rubbing it between my fingers I can still feel the sand in the fabric, thanking Merrick quietly for not having it cleaned. I turned it over to look at the skull design on the front shaking my head at the sight of half of the pattern now stained a dark brown._

_I know the blood belonged to Logan, I know Rorke caused the blood on the mask, I know he took it off Logan’s head sometime after I blacked and I know that Rorke has Logan somewhere. I just don’t know where and that is what bothers me. It’s been nearly half a month now and we have no idea where Logan could be or what Rorke could be doing to him._

_My hands slowly tighten around the mask in my hands until my knuckles turn white. “I’m going to bring you home,” I say more to myself than out loud as I stare out the window into the night sky, “No matter what it takes.”_

* * *

{Signal lost…Dr. A. Juarez}

{Reacquiring…LT D. Walker….Transmission commenced 0020 minutes before}

Hesh knew what he was his job was; stand in the background, look intimidating and make sure Ariel was safe. Of course his intimidating demeanor was a little hard to keep up when Ariel was cracking jokes. This wasn’t his first sit-in interrogation, but something was different this time. Something about the way Enrique kept looking at him was setting Hesh’s nerves on edge and whatever he was saying to Ariel didn’t seem like it was very nice.

Hesh kept his position against the wall listening to Ariel be accused of being a traitor, to which she answered with a bit on her history.

_What the hell is she doing?_

It worked however Enrique responded with a little history of his own. Hesh was a little impressed how quickly Ariel got him to open up. Maybe he should stop underestimating her.

Even while the two were talking Enrique kept glancing at Hesh, he knew something Hesh decided and for some reason Hesh’s mind jumped to Logan. Maybe he knew where Logan was Hesh decided, all they needed to do was to beat it out of him.

“I’ve even caught the eyes of his attack dog,” Hesh heard Enrique say. The sentence brought him out of his head

“Who’s that?” Ariel questioned.

“The Ghost’s will know him,” Enrique stated casting a glance back at Hesh,” He used to be one of them.” So maybe he didn’t know where Logan was but he did know Rorke. Hesh pushed himself off the wall and was about to speak when Ariel beat him to it.

“Rorke,” she said quickly. Enrique just smirked.

“Have any proof of this?” Hesh growled. He could feel his aggression levels rising.

“Hesh,” Ariel snapped looking back at him. “Let me handle this.” She looked concerned. Did she think he was going to cause problems? He nodded and was about to lean back when Enrique spoke up again, keeping his eyes on Hesh.

 “So you’re Hesh? To be honest I’m a little underwhelmed,” he said.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Hesh remarked, “Am I a topic of conversation on the dark side?”

“Not really,” Enrique said off-hand, “but the way that hermano of yours talked. I was expecting someone a little more…well more.”

Hesh moved towards the table, ready to get the answer he wanted. Where his brother was. The only thing that stopped him was Ariel pushing him back.

“Let me handle this,” she repeats flatly. Hesh looks down at her, she’s right. He isn’t the one in charge here, she is. He needed to remember his place, no matter how much he doesn’t want to. He takes a few deep breaths to get his anger back under control before heading back to his spot.

Ariel then begins to carefully question Logan’s whereabouts, to which Hesh is thankful for. If she had glossed over the fact that Enrique knew Logan...well Hesh wasn’t about to let that happen. Enrique talk about how he not only knows Logan but assisted in his torture.

Hesh’s breathing becomes slower, fingers digging into his palm and his vision narrowing to focus on a single point. Then Ariel asks when Enrique last saw Logan and his response causes Hesh to lose the last bit of restraint he had.

“Let me think puta. Five months ago,” was the response, “He could be anywhere? Chained in the dark,” a pause then “abandoned down a hole somewhere in the jungle just begging for his _brother_ to come and save him.”

_HE FUCKING KNOWS!_

Hesh was moving before truly he knew what was happening, slamming a hand on the table Hesh demanded “Where the hell is he!”

The bastard on the other side of the table actually looked smug. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” Enrique mocked.

Hesh breathed heavily through his nose and slowly curled his hands into fists. He walked quickly around the table and grabbed the front of Enrique’s shirt hauling him to his feet as much as his handcuffs would let him.

“You listen up you son of a bitch. You are going to tell me where my brother is now or I’ll make your life a living hell.” Hesh snarled. Enrique’s face never changed it held that same smug smile that was angering Hesh even more.

Hesh was debating whether to threaten or punch him when a hand was gently placed on his arm. He looked over to see Ariel looking sadly back at him, “. “I think you should leave,” she stated calmly. Hesh focused on her hand.

_You fucked up. Leave before it gets worse._

Hesh let Enrique go who fell back into his chair with a satisfying ‘oomph’. Ariel led Hesh towards the door.

“Have Merrick or Keegan switch with you,” she suggest opening the door for him, “and I want to talk with you after I’m done here kay?”

“Sure,” Hesh sighed. He was walking out of here like a beaten dog but it could have been worse.

“Si usted puede dejar que esa perra que habla por entonces tienes ni puta oportunidad de salvar a tu hermano, amigo,” Enrique said flatly. Hesh paused at the sentence and looked at Ariel for a translation, only Ariel looked taken back. Whatever the Fed had said had hurt her.

“What did he say?” Hesh asked.

Ariel shook her head. “Nothing of consequence.”

“What did he say?”

“I said, “Enrique interjected, “If you can let that bitch talk you down then you have no fucking chance of saving your brother, amigo.”

Hesh grabbed Ariel and shoved her out of the room. “Hesh wait!” was all she got to say before the door was slammed shut, grabbed her chair and pushed it against the door to keep it closed. Hesh then went over to Enrique and hauled him back to his feet, kicking his chair across the room. Flipping Enrique over Hesh pushed the other man’s back into the table, bring one arm up to apply pressure to his throat.

“Where is he?” Hesh demanded. He blocked out the sounds of the door trying to be forcibly opened.

“They really want to get in here,” Enrique said seemingly oblivious to the situation he was in. Hesh pushed down harder on his throat until Enrique started to choke. He held that for a bit before letting a little of the pressure off.

“Where is he?” Hesh demanded again.

“Ele é muito tempo morto,” Enrique answered hoarsely.

Hesh pulled Enrique off the table and slammed him back down. “What the fuck does that mean!” He shouted.

“Mãe de Deus! Learn another language!” Enrique shouted. Hesh slammed him again. “He’s long since dead. That’s what I said. Rorke killed your little brother.”

The shock of what he just heard hit Hesh slowly. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. It couldn’t be true…right?

“You said you saw him five months ago,” Hesh retorted.

Enrique laughed, “Yeah the day he was killed. I was there when Rorke put the bullet between little Logan’s eye. Poor thing kept going on and on about how you were going to save him. Looks like he died knowing you abandoned him.”

Any control Hesh tried to keep over himself was gone. He drew his other arm back, balled his hand into a fist and proceeded to punch Enrique repeatedly in the face.

_He’s gone. NO! You failed. I DID’T! Yes you did. You failed him just like your father._

Hesh screamed while he beat Enrique’s face in. “NOT TRUE! NOT TRUE! IT CAN’T BE TRUE!” It was almost therapeutic what he was doing, feeling the skin and bones of the other man’s face give with each connection of his fist. The blood on Hesh’s knuckles were a mix of his own where he would strike the metal table when Enrique was able to move his head out of the way in time and the blood from Enrique’s nose and mouth.

The door to the interrogation room finally slammed open, the chair flying across the room and Merrick and Keegan ran in and roughly dragged Hesh off of Enrique while he was still screaming, “I PROMISED! HE CAN’T BE DEAD!” Hesh was then dragged out of the room and down the hall.

Thinking back on it Hesh would have liked to say after he was removed he didn’t put up a fight, but he did. He fought the two other men while took him to a different room, as they shoved him into a chair and cuffed him to the back of it. He wasn’t done with Enrique yet, he wanted to get the truth out f him even if it was probably the worst decision he would ever make.

{Signal lost… LT D. Walker}

{Reacquiring… Dr. A. Juarez.}

Ariel sighed as she watched Hesh be dragged away. This was her fault, well at least half. With a nodded to the two soldiers Merrick had called in to kick the door down and walked back into room with both of the men following right behind. They took position on each side of the door. Enrique was still laid out on the table dazed. She walked around to the other side and used the keys she was given to unlock the cuffs and tossed both to one of the soldiers.

She walked back around the table and helped Enrique sit up on the table. Pulling her pen light out of her back pocket she began her examination.

Enrique looked rough; both eyes were starting to swell shut, his cheeks were swollen, as was his left ear and his nose looked broken in more than one place. Hesh had really done a number on him.

“Open your mouth as much as you can,” She instructed which, thankfully, Enrique followed without complaint. Shining her light around the inside of Enrique’s mouth she checked for any life threatening bleeding. “Well you lost a few teeth but you’ll live.” Enrique groaned in response.

Ariel turned to face the soldiers, “I want you to carefully take him to a cell…one of the better ones please. Then could one of you go and get Dr. Licas Argyris and escort him to do a full evaluation. Do not leave him and whoever he brings with him alone with the prisoner. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am,” both of the soldier said with a small salute.

“Dismissed,” Ariel said leaving the room.

“I won.” Enrique mumbled.

Ariel paused just outside the door before turning towards her other patient. “I know,” she whispered.

* * *

 

{Signal lost… Dr. A. Juarez}

{Reacquiring… LT D. Walker}

Merrick was much better at keeping his anger under control than Hesh was. He was furious, that much Hesh could tell but instead of yelling at him the second they had him secured he stood talking quietly with Keegan, neither man facing Hesh.

_They’re letting me calm down._

Hesh looked down at the ground giving the handcuffs a little shake. He had screwed up, now he was waiting for his punishment.

Merrick cleared his throat before speaking, “What happened back there?” His tone was flat.

Hesh sighed not bothering to look up to answer, “I don’t know. I just…I don’t know.”

“You better figure it out pretty damn quick,” Merrick ordered.

“We get that you’re going through a lot of stuff right now,” Keegan interjected, “but what you did back there was unacceptable.”

“That was borderline torture…no it was torture,” Merrick added. Hesh finally lifted his gaze to look at the two men. They were standing side by side across from Hesh.

“I’m sorry,” Hesh admitted.

Merrick started to laugh. “You’re sorry? Unbelievable. Well sorry isn’t going to cut it! Not this time. This is going to be written up and be used against us.”

“I know...”

“No you let me finish,” Merrick snapped. “What are the Ghosts supposed to be? The best of the best right. Well how does it look when we can’t control one of our own?”

“Bad,” Hesh sighed.

“Bad is an understatement,” Merrick stated, “It means that we aren’t allowed to work missions. We can’t request to go out and do something not officially sanctioned.”

“Like looking for Logan,” Keegan offered, “They called off the search months ago Hesh because there wasn’t anything to go on.”

“If we want to use military resources to work a cold case then they need to be able to trust us,” Merrick said.

“And I’ve ruined it,” Hesh admitted.

“You have no idea. Your little session was recorded and should be on the general’s desk within the next hour. I’ll be called in to discuss what should be done and there will be talk of a dishonorable discharge,” Merrick sighed before continuing, “I don’t want that to happen.”

Keegan gave a small nod. “We promised your father we’d look after you boys.”

“And your anger issues are make that promise pretty damn hard to keep,” Merrick said, “Now what the hell happened in there?”

“I don’t know,” Hesh whispered.

Merrick voice rang out. “That’s not good enough! You have to have a reason for what happened back there. So what was that?”

“I don’t know!” Hesh screamed struggling in his chair, “I just lost it. Enrique knew where Logan was. I just knew it. Then he said…he said. I just don’t know.”

Merrick threw his hands up in the air and took a few steps closer to Hesh. “Do you know what the Geneva Convention is? It’s a sort of code of conduct that is followed during war times. The Federation doesn’t follow it be we sure as hell do.”

“We don’t torture people Hesh,” Keegan declared, “Not without sanction from our government, even then under strict guidelines.”

“A little roughing up is over looked, interrogation fine, threating okay but not what you did. You beat that man’s face in and if we hadn’t stopped you I have no doubt that you would have killed him.”

“I wouldn’t have…” Hesh began to say before Merrick interrupted.

“Are you sure? You looked pretty murderous to me.”

Hesh thought for a minute. Killing the Fed would have cut off any information they could have gotten out of him. He wouldn’t have taken it that far…right?

Merrick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “What are we going to do with you?”

“Ahem,” a new voice said. Everyone turned to see Ariel leaning against the door frame. “Might I have a word with _my_ patient?”

Merrick nodded and Ariel walked into the room. She looked at Hesh still cuffed to the chair and stuck her hand out with an ask for “Keys” Keegan tossed her the keys and she walked around Hesh to let him free.

“Thanks,” he said rubbing his sore wrists. Hesh rose to stand only to be pushed back down by the person behind him

Ariel walked back around, “I’d like to speak to Hesh…alone.” Merrick locked eyes with her. His narrowed eyes staring into her calm ones.

“Fine,” Merrick said exasperated, “But I have some words to say with you when you’re done.” He turned on his heel and all but stormed out.

“I figured as much,” Ariel murmured.

She caught Keegan’s arm as he was walking out whispered something into his ear, he nodded and left without a word shutting the door halfway. Ariel grabbed a chair that had been sitting in the corner and sat down in front of Hesh.

Ariel tilted her head and asked, “You alright?”

Hesh ran his hands over his face, letting them rest on his knees before answering, “I don’t know.”

“He was probably lying,” she said quietly bringing her head back straight.

“You think so?”

“I can only hope. Enrique was a grade ‘A’ prick but _you_ let him get to you.”

“I know.”

There was a dog’s bark outside the door and Riley came barreling in. The shepherd sniffed the air a few times before trotting over to sit in between Hesh’s legs. Riley all but climbed into Hesh’s lap, resting his head close to the man’s hip. On impulse Hesh began to scratch Riley behind the ears.

“I think I have a diagnosis for what is bothering you,” Ariel stated.

“Oh yeah?” Hesh asked without taking his eyes of his dog. Hesh had a feeling he knew what she was going to say.

“PTSD, but I’m guessing you were already thinking that?”

“I had my suspicions. What brought you to this conclusion?”

“It’s been based on how you’ve acted. You’re nervous in crowd areas or in high stress situations where you are the one in a leadership position. Then there is your anger, it manifest in extreme levels when something involving your family is brought about. Here with the POW and in the examination room earlier today,” Ariel stated as one thought.

“So what are you going to do?” Hesh asked with a deep sigh. He glanced up at Ariel’s face and saw the reassuring smile she was giving him.

“Well first you are going to get something to eat and then off to bed. It’s been a long day for you. Tomorrow however I want you to meet me at my office at…1000 hours for further discussion,” Ariel ordered.

“Yes ma’am,” Hesh said standing. He offered his uninjured hand to Ariel to help her up which she accept. She grabbed his other hand and looked it over.

“Make sure that’s cleaned and wrapped okay,” She asked she gave the uninjured hand a small squeeze, “Things are going to turn out okay.”

Hesh dropped her hands and walked out of the room with a huff of, “Whatever.” Riley followed him right out the door.

* * *

 

{Signal lost…LT D. Walker}

{Reacquiring… Dr. A. Juarez…Transmission connect 0100 hours later}

Merrick had been yelling for nearly twenty minutes now if Ariel watch was correct. She was just happy Merrick had followed her advice for reprimanding Hesh by keeping a mostly level head, only down side was now he was taking it all out on her.

It had started as soon as he had dragged her from the interrogation rooms to her office at the hospital. In the beginning it was just normal worry about Hesh and how the mission had gone but then it had turned to the disaster that was the interrogation.

“… and another thing of all the people on base why were you the interrogator?” Merrick demand pacing back and forth.

“General Draven wanted a fresh face for Enrique to interact with. I was the only other qualified person available,” Ariel stated from where she sat on top of her desk.

“Then why was Hesh there!”

“You wouldn’t let me go in there alone so I picked Hesh as my guard. He had some positive interaction earlier so I thought it might make things easier.”

“And?”

“And what?”

Merrick stopped pacing, “I know you Ariel! You’re always working some kind of angle trying to get in someone’s head.”

Ariel bit her bottom lip before speaking. Merrick had her, that old man knew her better than she thought. “Okay maybe I wanted to see what Hesh would do. I didn’t think he would act like that. I was wrong.”

“A FUCKING TEST! Hesh nearly beat a man to death because of a test!” Merrick yelled as he picked back up pacing berating her over how stupid her idea was.

_Tell me something I don’t know Merrick._

It was a horrible idea, she’d admit it. In the long run it should make things easier. Now she didn’t have to go through several sessions to discover Hesh’s diagnosis that had been wrapped up in one day. All that was left was to figure out what to do now.

Ariel turned her full attention back to Merrick as he reached the end of his latest rant. “…one thing I can’t seem to get is why you let Hesh back on the field? You cleared him for active duty.”

“I did,” Ariel admitted, “But if you read to the bottom of my report I strongly recommended further examination before beginning full service.”

“I…might have missed that,” Merrick said stopping his pacing, again.

“You also didn’t bother to tell me that you were going to drag Hesh on a mission the same day I cleared,” Ariel used air quotes at the word ‘cleared’, “him. As far as I knew my evaluation was to acquire a mission to be done at a later date after I’ve had more time with him.”

Merrick sighed and sat down in one of the chairs, “So everyone’s at fault here?”

“That sounds about right.”

“What do we do?”

“Well Agatha has some food saved for me. I think it would be best for if everyone just slept on it,” Ariel said hopping of her desk. She patted Merrick’s shoulder as she left. “Get some rest Thomas. It’s been a day.”

As she left Ariel heard Merrick say, “When isn’t it?”

* * *

 

{Signal lost…Dr. A. Juarez}

{New signal acquired…ERROR…Unable to identify…Location…UNKNOWN...}

“Hmm,” the man hummed, “Looks like it might rain next week.” He turned to the next page of his newspaper as a young man ran into his office. Bending the top of the paper down he stared down the out of breath man.

“Sinto muito senhor,” The younger man said quickly, “El Comandante wanted me to inform you that your mole has sent word that Enrique Coelho has been taken captive by the US Military, particularly Task Force Stalker.”

The other man smiled. “Tell El Comandante that it is all according to plan.” He turned back to his newspaper leaving the younger man confused by his intent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: So everyone got chewed out over that disastrous interrogation and a new player enter the game.
> 
> The next update should be on time.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Mãe de Deus!- Mother of god!
> 
> Sinto muito senhor.- I'm sorry sir.


	5. Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the repercussions of the previous day is never fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the lateness. Writer's block and life were not kind to me.
> 
> Chapter title taken from Walk by Kwabs

_I hate this. I really fucking hate this. Seriously therapy? Why do I need therapy?_

_“You have to get cleared mentally,” Merrick words from earlier come back to me. Honestly Merrick take his orders and stick it. Right now I’m on the verge of storming out and it hasn’t even been ten minutes._

_This session wouldn’t be going so bad if the therapist wasn’t so goddamn smarmy. This dude was the definition of creepy; slick backed hair, large glasses, a wheezy voice and the man looks like a weasel._

_“So Mister Walker you’ve been through a lot lately,” Mr. Sneedy states writing something down on a note pad. Of course the man’s name is Sneedy._

_“Yes,” I growl from the stupid chair I’m in. It’s one of those stereotypical psychiatrist chairs. How much more of a cliché can he be?_

_“How does that make you feel?” He asks. That much apparently. I get up and leave without another word. I was done with this session before it even started. I hear the faint sound of Mr. Sneedy huffing as I slam the door close._

_I’m just agitated and frankly getting a little stir crazy. I’ve been at the new base for a week now and haven’t been able to do anything other than rest and heal. Merrick hasn’t told me anything about what is happening in tracking down Logan’s whereabouts. All he’s told me to do was go to a damn shrink._

_Maybe I’d be a little calmer if Riley was allowed to stay with me like he always does, I think as I stomp down the hall. The shrink refused to allow me to bring Riley so I had to sedate him just so I could leave him with Merrick._

_In my internal musing I miss the woman until I’m met with a mess red hair as I collide with another person. I’m just glad I manage to catch her arm as she bounces off of me. Unfortunately the papers in her hands go flying._

_“Sorry Miss….,” I say._

_“Williams,” she offers, “Sorry about that. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” She bends down to pick up her papers but I wave her away._

_“I ran into you. It was my fault,” I reply gathering the papers. It doesn’t take long and soon they are all back in her hands albeit a little ruffled._

_“Thank you sir,” Ms. Williams smiles, her green eye light up a little. I’m pretty sure my return smiles in half-hearted because she asks, “Is something wrong?”_

_I just shrug. Ms. William nods and reaches into her the pocket of her nurse’s uniform and pulls out a chocolate chip cookie. “Here you go. A little reward for being a gentleman.” She gives me one last freckled filled smile before continuing on her way._

_“Thank you,” I call out._

_“No problem David!” She shouts over her shoulder._

_Funny. I don’t remember giving her my name._

* * *

 

{Unknown signal lost…}

{Reacquiring known signal…signal found…LT D. Walker…transmission started at 0630 hours}

Hesh woke up the next morning with a wet face and a nose full of dog breath. He cracked one open to see Riley’s head inches from his face. “Lovely,” he grumbles stumbling out of bed.

If Riley had anything to say about the fact that Hesh was tangled in his sheets again from his latest nightmare; Riley couldn’t say it anyway.

Hesh stretches with a groan and stumbles to the small bathroom connected to his room to wash his face. “Damnit Riley,” he complains to the shepherd sitting in the doorway behind him, “You got drool all over my face.” Hesh scrubs his face clean ignoring the pain of his right hand.

Returning to sit on the foot of his bed Hesh glances at the clock, there is still a good 3 hours before he’s supposed to meet up with Dr. Juarez. “Hungry?” he asks the dog. Riley starts to wag his tail.

Hesh shrugs on a long sleeve shirt and both of them quietly walked out of the room and out of the barracks. Hesh shivers in the cold morning air. His shirt is a little thin for the late fall weather, at least there isn’t that many people moving about this morning. He didn’t really want to interact with anyone right now.

The few people he ran into last night must have heard about his little ‘episode’ earlier. They all acted like they expect him to explode on them at any second. Hesh was once again glad that Merrick had worked it so that Hesh had a room to himself, roommates would have been really awkward.

Hesh opens the door to the mess to let Riley trot in first. Riley walks in and starts sniffing the floor before looking back at Hesh who is just standing in the open doorway. Hesh thinks he probably looks like a deer in the headlights right now because it looks like everyone decided to congregate here to get away from the cold. Riley butts his head against Hesh’s leg bringing him back to reality.

“Thanks bud,” Hesh sighs and walks towards the food. The door slams loudly and all eyes turn to him, stuffing his hands into his pockets Hesh just keeps walking as the low mummer of everyone talking picks back up.

_Just ignore them._

Hesh is thankful that there wasn’t anyone in line to get food, so he loaded a tray for himself and a small bowl of stuff for Riley. He would make sure to get him some actual dog food later.

“My word,” a woman’s voice said, “David is that you?” Hesh looked up from the bacon he was piling in the bowl for Riley to see the most motherly person he had ever met; Tanya Martin.

Tanya was the head chef on base and, thankfully, was an amazing cook. She was easily everyone’s favorite person, though she would laugh anytime that was said to her and just say it was her Cajun charm that they liked.

“Yes Mama T,” Hesh replied with a smile. He easily slipped in the endearment that everyone used for her.

Tanya walked around the food bar and pulled Hesh into a tight hug. He tried his best to not get a mouthful of hair from the barely contained black frizz that Tanya had, though if she didn’t come up to just his shoulders it would be easier.

After stepping back Tanya looked up at him, concern in her chocolate brown eye. “Boy you haven’t been eaten well,” She said putting her hands on her hips, “Skin and bones you are.”

Hesh looked sheepishly down at the ground. Riley barked and Tanya added, “See even the hound agrees with me.”

“Sorry,” Hesh said quietly.

Tanya took his left hand in her darker one, “Boy you stop by more often alright. Haven’t seen you round since everything went all sideways.” She dropped his hand and started to walk away, “Now you go on and eat I got grits to check on.”

“Understood ma’am,” Hesh said taking his tray and Riley’s and walking towards an empty table. Hesh set his tray on the table and Riley’s bowl on the floor. The shepherd sniffed the bacon, eggs, gravy and biscuit before digging in. Hesh sat down and turned to his tray seeing a little note sitting folded in the corner of his tray. He opened it up and read what was written inside.

_Hesh,_

_Don’t let life get you down. Look for that silver lining._

_Love,_

_Tanya =)_

Hesh shook his head deciding to not try and figure out how she got that there instead he just appreciated the fact that Tanya tried her hardest to make sure no one left here sad.

* * *

 

{Signal disrupted…reconnected at...1000 hours}

_It’s just one person you can do this._

Hesh stood outside of the door trying to work up the will to actually open it. It wasn’t that he was afraid, just nervous. But why? Dr. Juarez seemed like a nice enough person what the hell was wrong with him?

Riley head butted Hesh’s leg again, looking between Hesh, the door and back. “You are smarter than I give you credit for aren’t you buddy?” Hesh asked. Riley just tilted his head as Hesh let out a long sigh. He reached out and grabbed the door handle, “Better late than never.”

Dr. Juarez had her back to him when Hesh walked into the room. She stood by one of the file cabinets behind her desk with a file in one hand and the other was drumming on her leg as she read over the contents. Hesh could see the cord of a pair of headphones running down her back and guessed that she hadn’t heard him enter.

Riley of course wouldn’t stand to be in a room with another human without at least getting an ear scratch from them. He walked over and gave the back of Dr. Juarez’s hand a lick. She jumped a little and looked down at the shepherd quickly, startled face turning into a smile. “Hey Riley!” Dr. Juarez said give the dog a solid ear scratch. She pulled her ear buds out and turned around to see Hesh standing there before checking her watch. “Well looks like I lost track of time. You haven’t been standing there long have you?”

“No Doctor,” Hesh replied.

She shook her head with a small chuckle. “Please call me Ariel. I hate formalities when I can’t avoid them.”

Hesh shifted his wait from one foot to the other. “So…is my session going to be here or do you have another office?”

“Not exactly,” Ariel said. She shrugged off her doctor’s coat, tossing it on the back of her chair, then the files she was holding and grabbed the grey hoodie that was laying on her desk. “Where’s your jacket?”

Hesh fiddled with the ends of the sleeves of his shirt. “I uh left in my room,” he answered. Ariel nodded and walked over to one of her shelves and dug around in the little cabinet that was at the bottom. She stood back up and tossed Hesh a dark colored jacket.

“That should be plenty big enough and I found the ball I was looking for.” Ariel held out a tennis ball giving it a little squeeze to test the, working, squeaker. “Up for a little walk?”

Hesh paused as he pulled on the jacket. “Why?” he asked.

“Well would you rather talking in some stuffy office or a nice open field?” Ariel asked.

Hesh slowly continued to pull on the jacket, which looked and felt oddly familiar. If Hesh wanted to spend all day in a room he would have just stayed in his own, so getting out sounded like a good idea. A little something different he guessed.

“Field sounds good,” Hesh answered.

“Alrighty then,” Ariel said clap her hands together. “Let’s not burn anymore daylight shall we?”

Hesh turned around and opened the door for both Ariel and Riley who walked out into the hallway. Hesh followed right behind shutting the door as he left the room. The three of them walked down the hallway and were about out of the lobby when the receptionist called out.

“Be sure to be back before 1300 hours Ms. Juarez. You have an appointment with Mr. Farlen then,” Clare stated.

Not breaking stride Ariel spun around and replied, “If I’m late have Agatha get things started.” She spun back around as the three walked outside.

“Busy day?” Hesh asked holding the door open.

Ariel chuckled, “You have no idea.”

* * *

 

{Signal lost…LT D. Walker}

{Reacquiring… Dr. A. Juarez}

“Come on Kekoa,” Ariel whined, “Everything will be fine. I just need to leave the base for a few hours”

_Hardest mark ever. Even the puppy eyes aren’t working._

Ariel request wasn’t unreasonable, just frowned upon. She had called around earlier this morning to check on any nearby Federation movement. There hadn’t been any sightings in the last few months however something was happening elsewhere that seemed to have ruffled the feathers of the top brass. As such they had order no one leave the bases without a valid reason.

Kekoa fidgeted behind the counter that separated them. The Hawaiian ran a hand through his short hair. “I’m not supposed to let anyone off base without proper authority and escort.”

Ariel blew the air out that had fallen in her face before batting her eyes. “I’ll take all the heat for this. Command is used to my unique methods by now.”

“Well…I guess I can let you out. You said this is for you psychiatric work right? Helping a soldier get back on his feet?” Kekoa asked in quick succession.

“Yep,” Ariel smiled. She went to turn to go and get Hesh from where she had left him just a little ways away.

“Wait!” Kekoa said suddenly, “You still need an escort. I can’t budge on that.”

Ariel chuckled, “I’ve got a Ghost coming with me. I’m protected.” She jerked her thumb towards Hesh and Riley. Kekoa leaned out and looked over at the other two who were standing awkwardly waiting. Kekoa’s eyes widen when he saw them.

“Ms. Juarez could you step a little closer please,” he asked quietly. Ariel shrugged and followed the instructions. Kekoa cleared his throat before speaking. “That’s David Walker right? The one who went crazy yesterday?”

Ariel’s pleasant demeanor changed instantly. “I’ll have none of that, “she cautioned, “Hesh is no different than any other patient I’ve taken off base and should be treated as such.”

“I know ma’am but,” Kekoa admitted before Ariel interrupted him.

“I can handle myself,” Ariel paused glancing quickly over her shoulder, “However should anything happen. My watch has a panic button.”

Kekoa sighed, “You planned a just in case.”

“Of course.”

“Alright...but be careful.”

“Always,” Ariel said as she walked over to Hesh.

“Hey,” Hesh said as she walked up, “Everything okay?”

“The authorization hadn’t been finalized yet,” Ariel admitted, “Took a little bit to clear up.”

The gates that separated the base from the outside started to slide slowly open. The group of three walked through each once the opening was wide enough.

“So where are we going?” Hesh asked once they were clear of the gates.

Ariel shrugged, “I don’t know yet. Let’s see where the road takes us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we get Hesh, Ariel and Riley's walk or what it will probably be, Exposition: The Chapter.


	6. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hesh and Ariel have a heart to heart that turns out different than Hesh expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whistles like I'm not late...again*
> 
> Chapter title taken from Bad Day by Daniel Powter  
> Translations at the bottom

* * *

 

_I’m running through a dark hallway, blindly taking turns trying to find what I’m looking for...who I’m looking for._

_“Logan!” I yell at the top of my lungs as I run. He’s here somewhere I’m sure of it. Merrick said he was here or I think he did.  Fuck! I can’t remember now._

_I skid around a corner only to find it’s a dead end. “Nononono,” I mutter turning around to find the hall I was running down is gone. “What the?” I franticly begin to run my hand along the walls trying to find a way out. I call out my brother’s name again, this time I get a response._

_“Hesh!” I hear Logan’s voice say. He sounds scared and close but somehow far away. My hand catches a door knob and I’m though the door the second I throw it open. This new hallway is long but just as black and empty as the last one I was in._

_“Logan where are you!” I shout. I’m slowing down from exhaustion despite how much I want to keep running._

_“Hesh hurry! He’s here!” Logan cries. My steps falter; that’s not possible. Rorke can’t be here, he can’t. I increase my pace following the direction of Logan’s voice and…seagulls. What?_

_I see a door backlit door at the end of the hall. When I get closer I smell seawater as I shoulder the door open and freeze._

_No…_

_I can’t…_

_How…_

_Why am I at the **Beach!**_

_Suddenly I’m seeing everything all over again. Our fight to and with Rorke on the train, Logan having to shoot me then getting me to safety and then…Rorke taking him. Why am I here of all places?_

_“Hesh I’m…I’m sorry” Logan says bring back to wherever I am. I turn and my heart drops._

_Logan’s on his knees facing me, hands on his head with the most defeated look on his face. Rorke stands behind him with a pistol to Logan’s head._

_“Please don’t,” I say quietly. Rorke just chuckles darkly a smug grin spreading across his face._

_“Looks like you were too late kid,” He says before pulling the trigger. The red spray covers the sand in front of the two, Logan’s body pitches forward and I wake up screaming._

_I bolt out of bed stumbling out of the sheet that’s wrapped around me. Riley barks franticly as I throw the door open and run out in nothing but a loose pair of shorts. I just run, out of the new barracks and across the roads that connect the buildings. I run until I find a tall fence, then turn ninety degrees and run another direction._

_I keeping running into an open field until my body collapses on me and I tumble an incline.. I push myself to my knees with one arm while the other is holding my stomach. It feels wet and sticky and is burning with intense pain. Everything hurts and my arms start to shake as I try to push myself to a sitting position, but I can’t move more than an inch upwards before freezing._

_Unable to hold myself up anymore I flop over to my side with a scream. I lay there for who knows how long too lost in the pain and the last memories of my nightmare to notice anything going on around me. I don’t hear Riley barking until he’s nearly on top of me along with two others._

_“Hesh!” Merrick gasps. I look over as he runs up. He looks scared, genuinely scared. My vision starts to darken as someone slides to their knees next to me._

_“Go get a doctor now!” Keegan shouts, “Tell them that David Walker tore his abdominal wound open completely!” Someone answers with a ‘yes sir’ as Merrick drops down on my other side. “Alright Hesh we are going to turn you over on to your back.”_

_“It’ll hurt like hell,” Merrick adds, “Ready?”_

_“Yeah,” I reply. The two older men roll me over while I let out a yelp of pain. Riley whines from somewhere above my head._

_“Shit,” Keegan says removing my hand from my stomach. I see him take his shirt off, ball it up and stick it over the reopened wound. “This is bad.”_

_Merrick snaps his fingers in front of my face to bring my eyes forward so I’m looking at the stars. “Hesh keep talking to us. The doctor is on their way. What happened to you?” He asks._

_“I want him back,” I say the words getting softer as I start to blackout, “I have to get him back.”_

* * *

 

{Signal lost…Dr. A. Juarez}

{Reacquiring LT D. Walker}

Autumn was Hesh’s favorite season. The weather was cooler and the changing colors of the leaves was fascinating to watch, but Hesh’s favorite part was the franticness.

Everything seemed to be preparing for something, animals for the winter months when food was scarce and humans for the holidays or that’s how it was before the war. Now it was quiet a little too quiet but sometimes that was a good thing.

Hesh glance to his left and right; to Riley walk in line with him and Ariel just a pace ahead. The only sounds to be heard was their feet in the fallen leaves and Ariel’s quiet humming.

“Still not sure where we are going,” Hesh announced.

“The joys in the journey Hesh,” Ariel replied. She spun around and walked backwards giving Hesh a small smile. “We’re not far now though.”

“Oh so you are taking me somewhere?”

“I’m taking you to enjoy nature,” Ariel stated. She spun back around and continued to walk through the woods. “I think it rained last night.”

Hesh looked around at the trees that surrounded the group. The normally brown wood was now almost black which brought out the color of the leaves. The past rain also made everything quieter; the leaves didn’t crunch when stepped on and there wasn’t much animal noises.

“Looks like it,” Hesh admitted. They kept walking for another half hour chatting aimlessly before Ariel announced that they had arrived.

“What do you think?’ Ariel asked gesturing to the clearing they were walking through.

The clearing was small in that Hesh could see the trees that surrounded them on all sides with having to squint. The yellow grass was about knee high nearly hiding the lone fallen tree that was just outside out of the eastern edge.

“Seems nice,” Hesh said.

“Yeah it usually is this time of year,” Ariel said. Hesh raised an eyebrow at her. “Okay so I was taking you here. I just got a little lost.”

“Of course you did.”

“Hey things look different when it rains!”

“Whatever you say,” Hesh chuckled.

Ariel rolled her eyes. “Here catch.” She tossed the tennis ball to Hesh. He caught it, gave it a small squeak and threw it for Riley to chase after.

While the shepherd chased after the ball the two humans walked over to the fallen tree, Ariel sitting down first. Hesh went to sit down but Ariel stopped him.

“Watch out for the fairy house!” she shouted suddenly. Hesh jumped away from the log, spinning around to give Ariel a confused look.

“A what?” He asked.

Ariel started laughing. “I can’t believe I just did that.”

Riley returned with the ball and tilted his head at the scene before bumping Hesh’s hand for him to take the ball to be thrown again. Once it was he ran off again leaving the humans to whatever it was when he walked up.

“So I can I sit down?” Hesh asked as Riley left.

“Yeah, just avoid the flowers growing out of the moss please,” Ariel said.

Hesh looked the tree over before finding a break in the flowers and sitting down. “So what was that about a fairy house?”

Ariel chuckled, “There’s this story my mom used to tell me when I was a kid about how fairies make homes out of the flowers that grow on moss. I never really forgot it.”

“Ah,” Hesh said looking out for Riley.

“Your mom ever tell you stories like that?” Ariel asked.

Hesh sighed. “My uh mom died when I was little,” He said quietly.

“Oh...sorry,” Ariel replied.

“I do remember her taking me to the park and sitting with me a lot during one fall.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. She’d get Logan a babysitter and we just go to the park and find a nice spot and she’d sit with me in her lap and just talk for hours,” Hesh smiled as he retold the story, “I don’t remember what she talked about now but I remember running my hand along this dragon fly tattoo she had on her arm while she talked.”

Ariel was looking up at him as she leaned over to take the ball from Riley. “That’s a nice story.” She tossed the ball and Riley trotted after it.

“Is uh your mom still around?” Hesh asked. It was common knowledge that the strike from ODIN made orphans of many people.

“No, she died about a year before ODIN struck, “Ariel sighed, “It was kind of better that way. She wouldn’t have done well with all this war stuff. That’s one of the reason she left Brazil.”

Hesh nodded, “I remember you said something about her yesterday. So she was really from South America?”

“Yep. My parents met, fell in love and she found that to be a good reason to come to The United States.”

“What about your dad?”

“He was a soldier.”

“Is he…”

“Yeah he was killed when I was a teenager.”

“…How old are you?”

“Hesh you never ask a woman her age,” Ariel said acting offend. She laughed before adding, “I’ll be thirty in March.”

Hesh nodded taking the ball from Riley. “I’ve been meaning to ask. What exactly is your profession?”

“Well that’s a little complicated. Officially I’m a psychologist but I do human medicine because the military need more doctors.”

“And the vet thing?”

“That’s just a hobby.”

“Seems like a lot.”

“I hate being idle,” Ariel shrugged. She paused before saying, “Hesh your right handed.”

“Yeah. What about it?”

“You are throwing with your left hand. Why not you right?”

Hesh looked at the ball in his left hand. “No reason…”

“Well then you should have no problem using your right then,” Ariel stated.

Hesh moved the fingers of his right hand before transferring the ball and throwing. It went farther than the other throws he had done but his hand flared with pain. He grunted in pain. Riley didn’t chase after the ball instead he whined at Hesh

“Maldição você não me ouvir,” Ariel sighed. She reached into one of the pocket on her pants and pulled out some bandages and a few packets. “Give me your hand she said turning to straddle the log.

Hesh did as he was told mirroring Ariel’s position. He felt Riley lay is head on his leg. Ariel took his hand and pushed his sleeve back and began to turn it over, bending his fingers and looking at the wound he had gotten yesterday. It still looked wet and oddly colored.

“Ahora está infectado,” Ariel grumbled. She set his hand on her leg and opened one of the packets and took out a wipe and began to clean it.

“Ouch,” Hesh hissed as the liquid in the wipe stung his hand. If he had to guess he would say it was rubbing alcohol. “So how bad is it?”

Ariel paused, “I just said I was infected.”

“Not in English.”

“Huh,” she said continuing to clean his hand. “I’m going to guess your Spanish and Portuguese is a little lacking?”

“I’m okay with reading Spanish but as for the understanding the spoken word, not so much.”

“I could teach you,” Ariel offered while opening the other packet and putting some gel on his knuckles.

“Really?” Hesh asked.

“Yeah,” Ariel wrapped his hand in a tight bandage before speaking again, “How about Tuesday nights? I don’t have anything going after 5 usually.”

Hesh took his hand back and flexed his fingers slowly. “I guess I could do that. Not like I do much nowadays. Thanks for fixing my hand.”

“You’re welcome but it’s not fixed just taken care of. You have to keep up with it or it will just get worse.”

Hesh nodded turning to sit forward. Riley put his head back in Hesh’s lap for an ear scratch. The three sat in silence watching the time pass around them. “I think Riley lost your ball,” Hesh said after a few minutes.

Ariel check her watch before speaking, “It’s fine. I can get more.”

“What time is it?”

“Oh about 1230. We should probably head back,” Ariel stated. The group rose and began to walk back towards the base. Just after they had walked out of the clearing Ariel ducked down and stood back up with the tennis ball in hand. “Found it!” She cheered with a huge grin on her face. Hesh couldn’t help but laugh.

They didn’t really talk on the way a back save for a few comments about random things. The long stretches of silence gave Hesh time to think and in that time something occurred to him. Ariel hadn’t brought up the events of the previous day once. All they had talked about was their younger years. Hesh found it odd that the whole reason for this ‘therapy’ session was completely ignored and he voiced his opinion aloud.

“Well,” Ariel said after Hesh had spoken, “I have a unique style for helping people. I let them decide when certain topics are brought up. I rarely push the issue unless there is a need for it.”

“Really?” Hesh asked.

“Well yeah,” Ariel said off-hand, “You can’t force someone to get better. Everyone has their own pace and it’s my job to adapt to it. That’s part of the reason why I try to get my patients involved in an activity of their choice.  Like there’s this one soldier I meet up with once a week and we go and bake things.”

“Bake?”

“He finds it relaxing,” Ariel shrugged, “during our little sessions we talk about anything. Sometimes their troubles; other times the best cookie we’ve ever eaten. Some of the other doctors find my methods odd but they work.”

“Because you let people open up when they want to.”

“Exactly,” Ariel said with a smile. “Did you have any intention about talking about yesterday when you walked through my door this morning?”

Hesh thought for a minute before answering. “No, not really. I thought today would be like my last therapy attempt. It…didn’t end well.”

“Let me guess Marcus Sneedy?” Ariel guessed.

“That’d be the one,” Hesh confirmed.

“See that’s what I try to avoid. Sneedy treats his patients as a statistic. Use decade’s old methods instead of creating a unique treatment for each,” she explained.

Hesh nodded as they walked, noting that the gate back into the base was just starting to come into view.  “I do want to know why everything went to hell yesterday,” Hesh admitted, “Like I was aware of what was going on and made the choice to do what I did but I haven’t been able to figure out why.”

Ariel stopped walking and sighed. “What?” Hesh asked stopping as well.

“Yesterday was just a bad day. Everyone gets those, yours was just worse than others,” She stated.

“I get that but why was it that bad?”

“Enrique knew the exact buttons to push and how to play with the instinctual protectiveness that males have over females.” Ariel explained.

“Really?”

“Human brains are hardwired with certain impulses. Most women are wired to have a natural instinct when it comes to child care and most males have the instinct to protect those they see as weaker.”

“So it was instinct?”

“That is one of the many factors that led to your relapse. It was too many high stress situations too quickly. For that I’m sorry,” Ariel admitted.

“But I’ve done that kind of stuff before,” Hesh said.

“Yes but not with the events of the last six months on your mind and someone dangling something you want just out of reach,” Ariel stated.

“He was a major prick,” Hesh commented.

“True…,” Ariel stopped talking and crossed her arms. Hesh watched as she looked him up and down.

“Hesh… do you still want to be a Ghost?”

“I still want to be a soldier,” he answered. Riley brushed against his leg when he spoke.

“That’s not what I asked,” Ariel said flatly, “Being a soldier is one thing but a Ghost is a whole different breed of animal. Do you want to be a Ghost?”

_If it means getting Logan back._

“Yes ma’am,” Hesh said standing straighter and looking Ariel in the eyes. There was a little glint of something in her eyes as she smiled.

“Good,” She said, “Now we have some work to do.”

* * *

 

{Signal lost… LT D. Walker...}

{Signal acquired… <<<<ERROR UNKNOW SIGNAL SOURCE>>>}

The light in the room was muted; only provided by the lights of the control panels the officers were working at and the large monitor at the front of the room.

“Missions going well sir,” One of the two men standing above everyone else said as he watched the scene before them unfold.

The monitor showed a large group of civilians being herded together by some soldiers. Many of the civilians looked to be crying as they were moved around.

“Think they know what’s in store for them?” The younger of the two men asked.

The older one shrugged, “It’s possible.” He paused watching as a young woman grabbed the shirt of one of the soldiers and from the looks of it was pleading frantically for the lives of everyone. “Looks like someone is trying to play the hero.”

The soldier on screen tried to push the hysterical woman away to no avail. The younger man watch tilted his head before speaking, “That one’s yours right?”

“Yes sir. What should I tell him to do with sir?” The other asked.

The younger yawned, turned around and started to walk away. “Make an example of her before they kill everyone else.”

“Yes sir,” the other said bringing a hand to his ear to relay the command.

“Oh and Rorke,” the younger said stopping just inside the door, “Be sure the US knows who did this.”

“Of course sir,” Rorke smirked. He put his finger to the earpiece and gave the order.

Rorke watched as the soldier used his free hand to the knife on his hip to slash the women across the throat. She stumbled back clutching the wound as the same soldier fired three rounds; one to the stomach, one to the heart and the final one to the head.

Rorke chuckled as her body fell. “Reaper don’t forget the calling card,” he said before walking out as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rorke is now back in play.
> 
> Translations
> 
> Nada que você não deu ouvidos-Damn it you didn't listen (Portuguese)
> 
> Ahora está infectado- Now it is infected (Spanish)
> 
> I've said it once (maybe) and I'll say it again; Reviews are writer fuel.


	7. Fairly Local

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ariel and Hesh are talking, what happened in New Mexico is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?
> 
> I want to give warning about this chapter, there is a part that gets really dark and gory. Just a heads up.
> 
> Chapter title taken from Fairly Local by Twenty-one Pilots

_There is long list of places and activities that I truly hate; sitting in the rain waiting for your target to drive by two hours later, Serbia, training new recruits and funerals. Those are at the top of the list, but right now in this fucking hospital I’d take any of those over being here._

_In all fairness I shouldn’t be hard on this place. The staff is nice and the place is run smoothly, we have Dr. John Raymond to thank for that. However it smells like antiseptic and a glance into any of the rooms shows injured soldiers as reminder that there is still a war going on._

_I try my best to steer clear of any hospital if I can avoid it but it seems like I’ve almost lived in one for the last month._

_“Thomas?” someone says quietly dragging me out of my thoughts. I cast a glance over at the speaker before answering._

_“Seraph,” I say back. I turn my attention to the unconscious form on the other side of the glass. Hesh just lays there connected to several different machines monitoring his heartrate and breathing and an I.V. drip stuck into his arm. Hesh looks pale and small, wrapped in blankets to keep him still. Even with Riley laying at his feet there is still plenty of space left on the bed._

_“How is he?” I ask after a minute of silence. I hear Seraph sigh._

_“Hesh somehow managed to tear ever single stitch Cher put in him,” Seraph replies. “He’ll live but he’s lucky you found him as quickly as you did…how did you know he needed help?”_

_“Riley,” I answered,” He came and woke Keegan and I up. The way he acted, dragging me out the door by my sleeve had the both of us worried.”_

_“Ah.”_

_“How long is Hesh going to stay under?”_

_“We plan to keep in a medically induced coma until his wounds are nearly healed,” Seraph stated._

_“He’s not going to dream is he?” I questioned._

_Seraph flipped through the folder in their hands. “He shouldn’t. The drugs we’re using on him have a side effect of suppressing any dream activity that may occur, that being said I had a chemical endorphin mixed just in case.”_

_I just nodded, the kid earned a break. “When I told you what Hesh told me about the events of that mission you said things would have to get worse before they got better. Is this what you meant?”_

_“No,” Seraph admitted, “I can’t see the future Thomas. I can only help fix what the past has caused. Once Hesh is healed physically then he can work on his mental state.”_

_“He’s tough,” I said._

_“Yes but there is only so much one person can take,” Seraph paused the spoke again,” He can’t stay. You know that right?”_

_“What?”_

_“Riley. He can’t stay here forever. One night is fine under supervision but after that it has to visits only,” Seraph explained._

_“I’ll stay with them tonight and tomorrow take Riley with me. He’s good with me,” I said scratching the back of my neck. Seraph and I turned to face one another._

_“Hesh isn’t the only one who needs rest. Try and get some sleep old man,” Seraph said before turning to leave._

_“I’m not that old,” I call out._

_“Older than me,” Seraph said with a chuckle as they walked away._

_I let out a huff and quietly open the door to Hesh’s room. Riley lifts his head when I walk in, wagged his tail a few slow wags and settles back down with his nose pointing towards Hesh’s face._

_I sit down in the uncomfortable hospital chair and lean my head back. “Don’t worry Riley,” I say quietly, “He’ll get better soon.” The only reply I get is a soft whine and the steady beat of a heart monitor._

* * *

 

{Signal Identified… G. Rorke…Signal lost…}

{Signal acquired… CPT…T. Merrick…Location New Mexico}

_“Red one-four in position.”_

_“Red one-one holding.”_

_“Red one- two reporting all clear. No movement ahead.”_

Merrick listened to his team report in, tapping a finger against his rifle as each spoke. When no one else spoke he turned his head to stare down the private lying next to him. The young man looked confused before the realization dawned on him.

“Red one-three awaiting further instructions,” the private said.

Merrick heard Keegan sigh to his left. “Team move forward,” Merrick whispered. Together the three men rose and began slowly walk forward toward the small town

“Command,” Keegan spoke as they cleared their way to the center of town, “any heat signatures ahead?’

_“Negative Ghost two-three. However the heat from the ground is messing with the drone’s cameras,”_ command responded.

“Understood, “Merrick cut in, “We’ll call back when everything is cleared. Team out.”

It was almost a standard sweep and clear mission, something any delta force team could handle. There wasn’t really a need for the two older Ghosts to lead the op but General Draven had requested at the insistence of the top brass.

_Have to keep an old gun well-oiled to insure it works properly even if there is a few missing parts._

As they walked down the main street Merrick made a note on the conditions of the buildings. Many of them looked in good repair but the busted windows and doors showed that the Federation hadn’t been messing around when they came through.

_This town should have sided with the US. We could have provided protection._

Merrick shook his head thinking about the fate that befalls small settlements like this one. There weren’t many but the few that dotted No Man’s Land choose to act independent from the US and as such they were not placed under military protection.

_“Sir,”_ Red-one said over the comm bringing Merrick out of his head.

“Come in Red-one,” Merrick replied signaling the other two men to halt.

“ _I’m at the town center…You’re going to want to see this,”_ Red-one stated. There was something in his voice that told Merrick they had a problem.

“Understood Red-one. We’re on our way. Red-two and Red-four sync up with the rest of us at the town center,” Merrick ordered.

“ _Yes sir,_ ” the other two members of Red team answered.

“Permission to speak sir?” Red-three asked.

“Granted.”

“Leon found the objective didn’t he, sir?" the private questioned.

Merrick exhaled before speaking, “Sounds like it.”  Merrick looked over to Keegan to see what his thoughts were. The mask made his face almost unreadable but his body language told Merrick that they were thinking the same thing.

Red-one had found what the aerial drone had shone earlier.

_I’m getting too old to deal with this shit._

* * *

 

The smell hit them long before they made it to the center of town. The strong scent of spoiled meat hung heavy in the air as they walked at a slow pace. Red-four met them at the edge on what had been a central park

“Leon and Alex are up ahead sir,” Red-four said as they walked up, “The area is all clear.”

Merrick wanted to ask why the lieutenant wasn’t where he had been ordered to go but the uneasiness on the Asian man’s face told Merrick all he needed.

“Jun head to that old market building a block down and provide sniper cover,” Merrick ordered. The relief on the other man’s face was almost sad.

“Right away sir,” Red-four nodded before taking off at almost a dead sprint. Merrick jerked his head and they group set out to join the remaining two members of Red Team. When they do Merrick wishes that Draven had never given him this mission.

The park is destroyed tire tracks crisscrossing the dirt and sparse grass and what was once a small playground knocked over. Hanging by one sting was a banner that Merrick had to tilt his head to read; ‘Winter Solstice Festival’.

_Easiest way to corral everyone is to have them already in the same place._

Merrick spots the remainder of Red Team circling a large pile of something.

 “Is that…,” The private starts as they walk.

“Correct,” Keegan interrupts. From the sound of his voice Merrick guesses that Keegan has switched to breathing solely through his mouth to keep the smell at bay.

They reach the edge of the pile and Merrick is amazed at the size of, or he would be if it wasn’t horrifying to look at.

It looked a few feet taller that Merrick was and twice as wide as it was tall composed entirely of human bodies. Looking around Merrick sees men and women haphazardly thrown together. The age range is from the elderly to worst of all children.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” The private says taking a few steps back.

Keegan walks off to inspect the pile more as Merrick crouches down and closes the eyes of some young kid. “Red-two,” he calls out, “Body count estimate?”

Red-two walks over tapping away on her tablet. “Given the varying mass of both age and fat density of the human body estimates shows to be around 210 bodies sir,” she informs.

Merrick nods, closes another pair of dead eyes and stands back up. “Number of people last confirmed to be living here?” He asked.

Red-two brushed her auburn hair away from her face and said, “213 sir.”

“Understood. Any other discoveries?”

“Just one sir,” Red-two said stowing her tablet. She walked over to one of the bodies, middle aged male, and respectively lifted his head up. “As you can see here sir the throat was cut and the body drained.”

Merrick crouched down again to get a closer look. The body’s neck was sliced open from one side to the other. The body also had a single bullet wound from the top of the head with the exit wound coming out of the jaw.

“All of the bodies have their throats cut and blood drained,” Red-two stated. She carefully set the head down and both of them stood back up.

“Are the cuts post mortem?”

“Most are. The causes of death vary from projectiles to the brain, stab wounds to vital organs or…strangulation marks on most of the smaller bodies,” Red-two answered. They both turned their head to the sounds of the private dry heaving off to the side. “Keep it together Charlie,” Red-two huffed.

“Sorry,” Charlie panted. His hands were on his knees, breathing heavy and his pale skin was turning green. “You know I’m not good with this kind of stuff Alex.”

“Never are,” Alex said tapping on her tablet again. Merrick walks over and places his hand on Charlie’s shoulder.

“No one cleared the east side,” he states, “Go check it out.” Charlie nods and runs off towards the east side of town, unslinging his rifle as he goes.

“Charlie’s a good soldier but kind of weak stomached when it comes to…,”Alex pause trying to find the right word. With a sigh she adds, “Spoiled meat. He really would have lost it if he had seen what they had done with the blood.”

“Which is?” Merrick asks.

“This way sir,” Alex says. She leaded him to the far side of the pile to a single wall that Merrick had missed walking up. “Leon and Sergeant Keegan are around the other side. I have to finish cataloging the…incident.” She gives him a nod before walking away.

_210 people…what in the world would you do with that much blood?_

Not wanting to leave questions unanswered Merrick walks around to the other side and sees Keegan just standing there looking at something on the wall and Red-one crouched by the base.

“Merrick,” Keegan acknowledges when he gets closer.

“Keegan,” Merrick says back.

“Rorke is one sick bastard.”

“Agreed,” Merrick says finally looking at the mark on the wall. It was the Ghost team symbol with the words ‘See you soon” written menacingly above it. All of it made solely in human blood. Merrick notices the few bodies lying at the base of the wall that Red-one is examining.

“More residents?” He asks.

“No sir,” Leon answers, “Federation soldiers. Looks like they didn’t have enough paint for their art project.” The tone of his voice read pure disgust.

Merrick just looks back up and sighs. Every one of the people here died to send the Ghosts warning. One that was received loud and clear.

_Alright Rorke you have our attention. What’s your next move?_

* * *

 

{Signal lost…CPT T. Merrick}

{New signal acquired… GEN…H. Draven… Time elapse: One month)

The life of an army general isn’t as glamorous and action packed as Hollywood would like you to believe. It’s meetings, approving missions not planning them, making nice with politicians and lots and lots of paperwork. Were it not gravely important and usually heavily classified Draven would continue the trope and let his secretary handle all of it.

However the paperwork for the soldiers currently in therapy was the easiest. He could get other work done and not be interrupt by something at least once a month while Dr. Juarez sat across from him filling him in on the conditions of her current patients.

  _Sitting was a strong word to describe Ariel’s current position._

Draven glanced up from his the paper he was filling out to see that Ariel hadn’t moved an inch from when she had entered. She was still laying across the arms of the chair reading aloud from the files in her hand.

“So Bran has gone nearly two years without any incident and has passed every evaluation,” she states.

“That’s good,” Draven hums.

“I’m planning to have his graduation party this weekend and welcome him to the Alumni…so I have a question to ask,” Ariel said turning her head to face Draven. Her eyes were big and pleading.

 “The recreation room is yours for the night,” Draven says signing a document, “Has Mr. Bran chosen a career path? He hasn’t taken the discharge correct?”

“Yep. He says he’s thinking about training new snipers. In his own words ‘the brats they use nowadays can’t hit the broad side of a barn.”

“Hmm. Who’s the next one?”

“Joseph Farlen,” Ariel paused. They both knew what a delicate situation that was. “He’s doing better but I need that honorable discharge.”

Draven set his pen down. The matter of Joseph’s discharge was as tricky as his situation was, Draven told Ariel as such. She just groaned. They had been going around the same topic at every one of their meetings since Joseph was put under her care more than a year ago.

“If I grant the discharge then we as the US Military can no longer help Joseph. I am well aware of the stress that he is under by still being listed as an active duty soldier. How is he doing exactly confidentiality aside?” Draven asked. He had brought his hands together while he was speaking to show this matter was getting all of his attention.

“Some days are better than others,” Ariel began, “There are days when I feel like we made a real breakthrough, like he is finally ready to move past everything but then he relapses. Draven they’re getting worse. Every relapse pulls him closer and closer to that uncrossable line. I’m running out of options here. I honestly think that the discharge will help.”

“Why?”

“Joseph is afraid to be put on another team. He’s afraid of failing again. In his mind as long as he remains a soldier he will be placed on another team and he will fail them just as he thinks he failed Team Broadsword. What the Federation did to Broadsword was horrifying and Joseph has to live with what he saw every day.”

“So what do you suggest I do?”

“Give him the discharge. Give him the peace of mind that he’s not going to be placed in a position where he could get someone killed,” Ariel all but pleaded.

Draven didn’t answer right away. Ariel would never ask for something unless it was to help someone else. “I’ll put the papers through but Joseph will have to earn the final approval by getting better. Let him know that I will personally make sure that he never sees the battlefield again.”

“Thank you,” Ariel said relieved.

“Anyone else?” Draven asked.

“Just David Walker.”

“And how is he doing?”

“Much better. He’s progressed steadily with no relapses.”

“That’s good to hear,” Draven said sitting back in his chair, “because I have an assignment that needs the whole Ghost Team on.”

Ariel raised an eyebrow. “Hank, David may be getting better but he’s not ready for full active duty yet.”

“The mission isn’t for three months. That should be plenty of time correct?” Draven asked.

“Well…yes,” Ariel confirmed, “but that is still a rather tight time frame to work with.”

“Understandable,” Draven admitted, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“You really want him back in action don’t you?” Ariel asked. Draven nodded his head before she spoke again. “Hesh is getting a little stir crazy being stuck on base. The last mission in Texas was good for him. It may have gone a little haywire at the end but it reminded Hesh that he can still fight. So I’ve been thinking that maybe some light duty work would do him some good. I don’t think he should be on anything more than supply escorts or group patrols.”

Draven wrote down her recommendations on a spare piece of paper. “I’ll see what I can do.” He glanced up at the clock to see that their allotted time had passed. “Well Ms. Ariel, I unfortunately have other appointments to keep so we will have to call this a day.”

Ariel stood and stretched her arms above her head, “Same here Hank. Thanks for whatever help you can get.” She turned to walk out the door but paused as her hand touched the door knob.

“Is there something else?” Draven wondered.

“It’s just…Finding Logan is Hesh’s main drive right now. It’s the whole reason he is working so hard on getting everything together,” Ariel confessed, “Maybe could you look into finding out what the Federation, what Rorke did to him?”

“As I said I’ll see what I can do,” Draven answered. Ariel nodded and walked out the door leaving him alone with his thoughts. As much as the updates with Ms. Ariel were could for catching up on work they always managed to make more.

_You joined the military to serve your country but now you just sign documents while your hair gets greyer and greyer._

A faint knock brought him out of his head.

“Sir,” his secretary said sticking her head in, “There is matter that needs your attention.”

“Come in Marsha,” he said waving her in, “What is it this time? More paperwork to sign?”

“No sir, “Marsha answered stepping and closing the door behind her. She pushed a loose strand of caramel colored hair behind her ears before speaking again. “Sir, Titan Enterprises has announce their full support of the Federation.”

Draven groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. Titan was one of the world’s leading heavy vehicle manufactures. They produced every tank and every heavy artillery vehicle the Federation used. Titan had sided with the Federation pre-war but backed out after LOKI. Now with them given their full support this could mean major trouble for the US. Before they had done some off the book deals with the US to keep profits but that was likely to change.

“What changed their minds?” Draven asked.

“The deciding board member fell from the 35th floor earlier today and the rest of the board suddenly changed all their votes to supporting the Federation,” Marsha explained.”

“How many does that make now?” Draven inquired.

“With Titan on their side the Federation now has 11 of their original 12 backers,” Marsha paused and chewed her bottom lip, “Sir they aren’t letting anyone into or out of the building and no footage of the incident can be found anywhere.”

“So the Federation had a hand in the change of opinion?”

“One can only assume sir.”

“Who is left undecided?”

“Just Malocchio International,” Marsha informed.

_So the arms dealer is still open for negotiations._

“What were Malocchio’s conditions to get him to support us?” Draven asked.

Marsha flipped through the file she had previously had under her arm. “All he wants is his daughter found and brought back.”

Draven nodded. Finding one girl who decided to run away from home should be too hard. If he remembered correctly Malocchio had gotten his daughter placed on the no fly list and had made it next to impossible for her to cross any national borders.

“Get some people working on finding this girl,” Draven ordered, “Let’s see if we can get her before the Federation does.”

“Right away sir,” Marsha said turning to leave.

A thought crossed his mind as he watched her go. “Marsha could you also get someone to start working the Logan Walker case again.”

Marsha stopped walking and turned to face the general, “Sir that case went cold six months ago.”

“Oh I know that,” Draven commented, “I was the one who called off the search but I owe someone a favor.”

Marsha gave him a quizzical look but nodded away. “I’ll see that it gets done.” With that she walked out the door to set several things in motion.

Draven stood up and grab the empty coffee mug that sat on his desk. With the way things were looking it was going to be a long few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get a very interesting new point of view.
> 
> As always reviews are much appreciated.


	8. Courtesy Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character enters the world and what exactly happened at Titan is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late but I had some health problems that kept me down for a while. 
> 
> Regardless this chapter was fun to write.
> 
> Chapter title taken from Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch
> 
> Translations at the end.
> 
> Italics for thoughts

_“You are my sunshine my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey.”_

_I’ve forgotten how much I’ve missed this._

_“You’ll never know dear how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.”_

_It’s nice being back at the park before it was destroyed by the Federation. Watching the world slowly pass me by as my mother sings. I just wish I wasn’t dreaming._

_I know it’s a dream because of all the things wrong with this moment. I’m an adult for one. If this was real I should be much younger. Honestly the biggest tell is that my mother is alive singing to me. I haven’t heard her sing in a very long time, but that’s something nice about dreams. The people we’ve lost are with us again._

_“The other night dear as I lay sleeping I dreamed I held you in my arms.”_

_My head is in her lap while she sings, hand carding through my hair. She smiles down at me, that loving smile I haven’t seen in nearly twenty years._

_“But when I woke dear I was mistaken. So I hold my head and I cried.”_

_“Nice song mom,” I say when she’s done._

_“Thank you sweetie,” my mother says, “I hate ending it there but the rest of the song is so sad.”_

_I nod and just look at her. She never changes. Always looking like she did before she died. Young and full of life. “Are Dad and Logan coming?” I ask._

_“Later,” she responses, “I wanted some alone time with you. Just like we used to.”_

_“…I miss you. A lot.”_

_“I know.”_

_“Everything was better when…you were still here.”_

_My mother just hums._

_“Now the world is messed up, Dad’s...gone and Logan is missing.”_

_“Fate is cruel but sometimes you have to take pride in the little things.”_

_“Like what?”_

_“You’re still here. You can find Logan.”_

_“But what if I don’t?” I ask. I sound like a kid asking his mom about a lost pet._

_“You’ll find your brother. I know my boys, nothing keeps you apart for long. Besides you’re not alone. You have the other Ghosts and Riley,” my mother states._

_“What if I never find him?”_

_“You will.”_

_“But what...”_

_“David Walker you let your mother speak,” she scolds._

_“Yes ma’am.”_

_“Everything seems wrong and you’ve got it in your head that it is never going to be right again. What happened to your father was unpreventable, but he died believing in and loving you boy to the very end.”_

_“What about Logan? Going after Rorke was my idea. He wouldn’t have gotten captured if we had just stayed on mission,” I interrupted._

_“You don’t know that. Logan would have want to avenge Elias just as much as you did. You have to stop thinking about the what ifs, you’ll run yourself ragged. Right now you need to rest. Everything else will fall into place later. Trust me”_

_I don’t say anything after that. I know she’s right but it still hurts. I turn to look out across the quiet park as she starts to sing again._

_“Momma loves her baby, and Daddy loves you too. And the sea may look warm to you babe, and the sky may look blue”_

_In a hospital bed in the waking world my body shifts but no one is there to see._

* * *

 

{Signal Lost GEN H. Draven…}

{Acquiring new signal… Christina Abel…Location Titan Enterprises Head Office, Denmark}

“Why is it no matter how early I leave I’m almost always the last person here!” Christina exclaimed as she circled the parking-lot looking for a free spot.

_You wanted to live out of the city._

With a sigh she absentmindedly drummed her fingers in the steering wheel to the beat of whatever song was playing quietly on the radio. At least there hadn’t been a whole lot of snowfall during the night so the drive in wasn’t awful.

Finally after few minutes of circling Christina found a free spot and claimed it quickly. Shrugging on her coat she stepped out of her car and was met with a blast of cold wind that blew her light blonde hair right into her face.

“Well there goes that hairdo,” She grumbled getting her bag out and locking her car. Weaving through the cars she made her way towards the building. Once she was safely on the sidewalk she dug in her pocket for her phone, she wanted to check for any new messages that she might have gotten during the ride over. There were three; one from her husband wishing her a good day, one from her sister showing off her new puppy and the last from her mother talking about the cold killing her flowers.

“Happy anniversary!” said a very happy voice. Christina looked up to see her friend and coworker jogging up. Before Christina could get a word out she was wrapped in a tight hug.

“Laura,” Christina groaned prying the happy brunette off of her. “You’re making a scene!”

Laura pouted, “It’s not everyday someone celebrates five years of marriage. So what’re your plans?”

Christina chuckled. “Viggo and I are going to have a nice dinner after I get off work.”

“Ooo! Wear that red dress. You’d look lovely in it.”

“Hmm…I think I will. Thank you for reminding me I have it. Now can we please get inside? I’m freezing!”

“Absolutely,” Laura said taking Christina’s hand and dragging her to the front door. “Can’t have you catching a chill now can we?” Both women thanked the doorman as they walked in.

The lobby was full of people milling about; new interns getting instructions and personnel meeting with clients. The two women weaved through the masses, heels clicking as they headed for the elevator.

“So what are you doing today?” Christina asked as they walked.

“Well first I have to speak with Edvard in finances to go other last month’s stock reports,” Laura informed. “You?”

“Mr. Lange needs me to gather the paper for the US deal,” Christina stated.

“How is that going by the way?” Laura asked as the waited for the elevator.

Christina looked to make sure no one was within earshot. “Logistically it is a risky venture. The Federation would be a better partner, like they were before the US’s last major attack. However history shows when you back America into the corner they tend to fight back twice as hard.”

The elevator had arrived and they stepped in and Laura hit the button for the 34th floor.

“You have to give them credit for tenacity. I’m just glad the stocks stayed level after the decision against supporting the Federation. Makes my job easier,” Laura commented.

“Didn’t Petra take the minutes during that meeting?”

“She did. Under strict confidently of course.”

“Of course,” Christina said raising an eyebrow.

The door opened as Laura sighed. “However she might have mentioned that the Federation representatives weren’t very happy with the decision.”

“That is not surprising,” Christina said. The two women continued talking as they walked through the rows of cubicles heading to their respective offices to gather what they needed for the day ahead. The two were in the middle of making lunch plans when Christina ran into someone and ended up on her back.

“God damn it,” she swore quietly. She looked up at the man she had run into. He had his hand out to help her to feet. With a single tug she was on her feet. “Thank you,” she said. The man just shrugged and kept walking, tucking his duffle back behind him so not to bump into anyone else.

Laura cast the man an odd look as he walked away. “Not even an apology?” she observed. Christina just shrugged as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her skirt.

“I think that was the new maintenance man. You know the one they hired after Niklas left last month,” Christina informed, “He probably doesn’t want to cause any trouble.”

“Hmm. What’s his name?” Laura asked.

Christina paused. “I don’t think I know it. Why?

Laura suddenly found something much more interesting to look at. “No reason.”

Christina chuckled and poked her friend in the side. “They never work sweetie.”

“Shut up.”

* * *

 

{Signal lost… Christina Abel…}

{Acquiring new signal…. <<<ERROR>> signal has no designation…attempting to fix error}

 His job, on paper was simple; infiltrate Titan and force the head board member to change his mind but nothing is ever that easy. Something he could have done in one day to turn into a month long stay, but if Rorke and El Comandante wanted to a certain theatric to it who was he to say no? As if he had a choice.

Everything started with removing the old man who kept the building. That part was easy; silenced pistol late at night. With the help of a little hack, he had the job the next day and unlimited access to the whole building.

The video on his phone showed that the basement was clear. After pressing the elevator call button he glanced over his shoulder at the two ladies who he had ran into after setting one last thing up. It was kind of a shame really, they seemed like perfectly nice people but hostile takeovers tends to leave casualties.

Silently he entered the elevator and press the button for the ground floor.  With a few taps of his phone he disabled the other elevators and set the ground floor camera to show a loop of the empty hallway. Dropping the duffle to the floor he took out a small silenced pistol and stuck it in the internal chest pocket of his coveralls.

He left the elevator and the duffle behind and walked down the hallway towards the security room. The muffled conversation inside became clear when he opened the door.

“Something has to be up I didn’t see you walk in,” one of the two monitors said. He had never bothered to learn their names. “Felix!” the same monitor exclaimed using the name of his cover, “I didn’t see you on the monitor either. Can you come and look at it?” The monitor spun his chair back around.

‘Felix’ nodded and walked over. He placed his hands on the back of the chair and pretended to be looking at the video feed. I reality he was taking note of the placement of the two men in the room; the one in front of him would be easy to dispatch, but the one messing with the system tower would need a bullet.

“Any ideas Felix?” the first man said. ‘Felix’ shrugged so his hands were already lifting and quickly snapped the man’s neck.

The other man must have heard the noise because he started to turn around and began to say, “What was that?” His eyes widened right before two bullets went clean through his skull. The body dropped with a ‘thud’ and the second one was throw on top of it as the only living person in the room sat down in the chair.

He pulled a jump drive out of his pocket and connected to the main computer. The virus set to work locking the building down and replaying and recording the video from the week before. No one was to know exactly what happened here today.

He got up and walked back to the only working elevator shedding the coveralls as he walked revealing the black clothes and vest underneath. Returning to the elevator he dug through the duffle for his half mask and the lethal equipment allotted for this assignment; one assault rifle, one spare clip, one grenade and a combat knife.

_Make every bullet count._

He stuck the clip, grenade and knife onto his vest, stood up and pressed the button for the 34th floor. As the elevator rose he pulled the mask up over his nose and cleared his mind.

_Silence in chaos._

The floor indicator slowly ticked upward and ‘Felix’ stepped to the left to be out of view of anyone who saw the door open. When the door opened two men stepped in grumbling about the wait. The closet man’s throat was slit as the door shut and his friend’s head was bashed against the wall. Reopening the door ‘Felix’ walked out, rifle level and started to slowly walk down the right hallway.

Recalling the floor plan he had studied this morning, this floor was just one box inside another. Two short dead-end hallways along the elevator wall and cubicles just past that wall. The stairs that lead to the floor he needed to get to were at the back, but first he needed to eliminate everyone on this floor.

He slowly opened every office door check for occupants. The right side only had five, one shot from his pistol and they were dealt with. The left was the same with only three people to take care of, afterwards the man strolled back towards the elevator.

He checked the video footage from the cameras he had placed around the building since his insertion a month ago. The other floors looked good, only annoyed workers wanting to use the elevators. The lobby was slightly chaotic with everyone locked in without a way to contact the outside and this floor hadn’t changed much. Other than there was now five armed security guards instead of the usual two.

_That might be a problem._

Tucking his phone away ‘Felix’ rounded the corner and walked calmly down towards the main floor, right behind a blonde woman who had just stepped out of a supply closet. Dashing forward he grabbed her, she squealed, and placed his knife against her throat.

Her outburst caught the attention of everyone on the floor, 21 people if his count was right. The security guards immediately drew their weapons, but ‘Felix’ kept the woman’s body close so they refused to fire. The normal workers just stood there stunned at what they saw, save one woman who said, “Chrissy?”

“Sir,” the biggest of the guards began. _Strong build, just back from foreign vacation, ten years of service, threat assessment: major._ “I’m going to ask you to let the lady go.”

‘Felix’ shook his head. He noted that two of the guards began to slowly move to flank either side of him. _Left; military background, caffeine addict; causes hands to shake, unsteady aim, seven years of service, threat assessment: neutral. Right; new recruit, untested, half a year of service, threat assessment: minor._ ‘Felix’ grabbed his grenade, shoved it into the woman’s hands and pulled the pin, purposely throwing it at the large man’s feet.

“Ma’am please remain calm. Do you understand?” the guard asked. The woman slowly nodded, her body starting to shake. “Sir I’ll ask one more time before we are forced to act. Please surrender quietly and no one has to get hurt today.”

‘Felix’ tilted his head, surrender wasn’t in his mission parameters, but he could use it to his advantage. Slowly he removed the knife from the woman’s throat and took a small step to his left. He began to raise his hands above his head as the large guard motioned the woman to step forward quickly.

“Don’t loosen your grip ma’am,” he said walking towards ‘Felix’. “Now sir, I’m going to ask you to slowly unarm yourself.” With a nod ‘Felix’ twisted to his right and threw the knife straight into the neck of the young man who had stupidly began to lower his weapon. Quickly dropping to his knee, he drew his rifle and fired at the legs of the biggest guard before rolling backwards to avoid the fire from the guard on his left, he spun and fired on the man. _No caffeine this morning, forgot vest._

Popping up he fired at the back of the head of the largest guard who was waving the woman out of the way. He emptied the clip into anyone who was still standing as he marched forward. When the clip clicked empty his quick released it and slapped the new one in.

The remaining two guards, _two years of service, weapons jammed upon initial contact, threat assessment; minor,_ tried to get the remaining people, _13,_ out of the line of fire. ‘Felix’ reached into the cubicle he had seen the blonde woman duck into and dragged her out. The two guards looked at each other, nodded and placed their guns on the ground.

“We don’t want any more trouble,” one of them said. ‘Felix’ gestured for everyone to gather up against the wall in a forced group. Keeping his gun trained on the group and his hand on the woman’s shoulder he made his way towards the stairs. When the back of his foot touched the bottom step he let the woman go, with a shove towards the group. She quickly moved towards them. ‘Felix waited and watched as she got closer until one of the guards told her to stop. ‘Felix’ fired a shot right behind her heels making her jump forward.

The guards’ faces turned horrified as they realized what he was planning on doing. With each shot she got closer and closer to the group until she was only a step away from them. Then he put one in her brain. She fell forward the grenade falling free from her hand and into the middle of the group of people. The explosion sent bodies and gore flying in every direction and left a hole in the floor. Surveying that nothing would bother him ‘Felix’ turned and walked up the stairs after his main target.

Edvin Lange, Head board member of Titan Enterprises.

* * *

 

_Equipment check: Rifle-half clip left, pistol-silencer off, five shots remaining, all other equipment used or lost on last floor._

The door opened quietly, the receiving room welcoming ‘Felix’ as he walked in. Oil paintings and sculptures of long dead artist lined the walls showing off their owner’s wealth. None of it mattered now, no amount of money could get Lange out of this situation.

As ‘Felix’ walked he could hear the softs sounds of classical music getting steadily louder. The tune was sad and slow. It almost seemed as if the listener knew what was coming for him. Turning the corner into the main room ‘Felix’ finally recognized the song.

_Moonlight Sonata, Beethoven_

His target was sitting at his desk alone, chair turned to face the large window behind him. “I know you’re there,” the seated man said quietly. Slowly the chair turned around and revealed Edvin Lange. He was wrinkled and he had the air of someone who had years of experience about him. Everything from his dark suit to his thinning grey hair was straight and proper. All of this ‘Felix’ already knew, what interested him right now was the gun resting across the desk.

Edvin saw him glance at it and spoke, “I’m not going to use it. Not really a point. I watched your on the floor below. You don’t even notice the fact that your arm is bleeding do you?” ‘Felix glanced down and saw the older man was right, there was a steady flow of blood coming down his left arm.

_Injury assessment; graze to right leg-minimal, bullet wound to left arm-non life threatening._

Edvin moved to stand, ‘Felix’ drew his pistol. Edvin just sighed and walked over to the window. ‘Felix’ shadowed his footsteps, walking over to the computer, inserted the hacking device and set the program to work.

“You know,” Edvin began quietly, “I knew deciding not to renew our support of the Federation was going to bite me in the end but I wanted to change things. I’ve worked for this company almost my entire life. My oldest grandchild is starting their internship this summer. Call me an idealistic old man but I wanted them to work at a company that worked with the right kind of people.”

Edvin turned around to face the other man. ‘Felix’ looked into the man’s brown eyes and saw sadness. This was a human who knew their life was over and was accepting it without any fight. Jerking his head to the side ‘Felix’ motioned for Lange to walk over to the large screen, which he did silently. Tapping a few buttons the screen came to life showing the faces of the other six board members.

At first no one said anything, each looking like they were having conversations with other people before a woman spoke up. “Edvin?” she questioned. Her Russian accent drawing everyone’s attentions to the impromptu conference. Everyone attending saw Edvin standing calmly in his office with ‘Felix’ just behind him pistol aimed at the back of his head

“Good day Sasha,” Edvin sighed, “You were right.” ‘Felix’ tapped a key to let the last member onto screen. Added to mix of board members was ‘Felix’s’ bosses, Gabriel Rorke and El Comandante.

“Ladies and Gentlemen if I could have your attention please,” Rorke said loudly. The murmuring quieted down as the Federation men took center screen. “My superior has a few words for you.”

El Comandante stepped forward. “Thank you Gabriel. Now esteemed members of the Titan Enterprises board. I’m afraid that you have made a decision just a tad hasty.”

“Comandante,” the Russian woman interrupted, “We put your offer to a vote and you were given our final decision.”

“Oh I’m aware of the rejection but I think you didn’t consider the possibilities, El Comandante informed, “Do you know exactly what we are capable of?”

Another man cleared his throat. He started to speak with a heavy French accent, “We are well aware of the power your union possesses and we also know the lengths you are willing to go to get what you want.”

El Comendante chuckled, “I don’t think you do.” He nodded to someone off screen and his image changed to show three children playing by a stream. A red dot appeared on the back of the oldest before switching to show a young girl running around a playground with some other children, she also had a red dot on her shoulder as she ran. The image kept changing, showing children doing various things; playing, at school, talking to friends. Each unaware of the red dot somewhere on their body. There was a quiet whisper of names as each image came and went. The last image showed and infant being pushed on a swing before returning to El Comandante and Rorke, both men smirking.

“Now can we negotiate a new deal?” El Comandante asked.

“We…are open to discussion,” The Russian woman said.

“The terms have changed obviously. We want your continued support to now be unconditional and as a show of good faith we will leave your children alone…for the time being,” El Comandante began.

“That is a generous offer Monsieur,” the Frenchmen said, “but the conditions we set were for the safety of the company as a whole. We cannot allow you to have free reign to do as you please.”

“I completely understand,” El Comandante stated. He brought a hand to his ear and said,” Marcel eliminate Eveline. Ten second timer please.” His image went away to show a young girl sitting by a window doodling in a book in her lap.

“Ten,” Rorke counted.

“Wait!” the Frenchmen shouted.

“Nine,” Rorke continued.

“Hold on!” he pleaded.

“Eight seven six five,” Rorke said not stopping.

“Yes! I vote yes!” the Frenchmen shouted.

“Marcel cancel the order,” El Comandante smirked.

“El Comandante,” a new voice said. This speaker was also male and appeared to be African. “This is blackmail.”

“Correct,” El Comandante answered.

“Legally we cannot accept any offer placed before for us in such a fashion. However as there is no one currently recording this meeting it never happened.”

“We will put it to a vote,” the Russian woman explained. In turn each of the six board members gave their answer, each one answering “Yes.”

When it was Edvin’s turn to give his answer he paused and sighed, “No…and as the deciding vote we will not accept your offer.”

El Comandante growled, “Ceifeira, ensinar esse velho uma lição.” ‘Felix’ snapped to attention and walked over to Edvin. The older man visibly tensed as ‘Felix’ walked forward.

_He’s knows what’s coming for him._

In one motion ‘Felix’ slammed the butt of his pistol into the back of the other man’s head and kicked out his knee, causing him to fall to the ground. ‘Felix’ placed the barrel against the old man’s head and waited for further instructions.

“Edvin!” was heard from several different voices.

“Now Senor Lange have you had a sudden change of mind?” El Comandante asked.

“My answer is still no,” Edvin responded.

“De novo,” El Comandante ordered.

Stepping to the side ‘Felix’ delivered a solid kick to the man’s midsection, before stomping on the hand that was on the ground. He placed the pistol back against his temple.

“Edvin moy drug!” the Russian woman exclaimed, “Just give them what they want! Pozhaluysta!”

“Sasha,” Edvin sighed,” You and I have known each other for years. Once I set my mind about something I’m not one to change it,” He paused to look up at ‘Felix’, “no matter what the outcome is.”

“Ms. Sasha,” El Comandante, “Senor Lange’s vote decides the fate of the company correct?”

“Yes,” Sasha answered.

“And if anything were to happen to him that made him incapable of giving said vote then it would be placed before the rest of the board?”

“…Yes”

“Thank you Ms. Sasha. Ceifeira, eliminar este relíquia. Eu acho que ele tem finalmente caído em desgraça,” El Comandante ordered. ‘Felix’ nodded, dragged the old man to his feet and marched him over to the window that was across the room but still in frame. The board members were shouting for Edvin to change his mind but he remained silent right up until a few feet from the glass.

“I’ve lived a good life you know,” He said to no one, “Never thought it would end like this though.” ‘Felix’ switched to his rifle and fired several shots into the glass. He spun Edvin around so he faced the camera.

“Any last words?” El Comandante asked.

“Think of the children,” was all Edvin said before ‘Felix’ shoved him back. The window shattered and he fell out of view. Looking over the edge ‘Felix’ watched him fall. It was interesting, the fall would never kill him just the sudden stop at the bottom. He watched as Edvin hit the sidewalk and never moved. Turning away he walked back over to the video screen to see how the rest of the meeting was going.

The board member’s faces were all shocked at what had just taken place before them.

“Now that that is taken care of we can get down to business,” El Comandante announced.

“You are a sick twisted connard,” the Frenchmen stated, “After that what makes you think we will work with you now?”

“Well I could send our attack dog after you,” El Comandante offered, “As you saw he is very good at following orders, you are just going to have to trust me.”

“My answer is still yes,” Sasha stated looking at her hands. One by one each board member gave their answers, the same as hers, until the Frenchmen was the only one left.

“I am out voted,” he grumbled,” so yes.”

“Excellent!” El Comandante smiled, “One final thing however. We’ve made some shows of good faith so must do one in return.”

“What exactly do you have in mind?” the African man asked.

“We know about your little off books deal with the US. We want the locations every equipment drop and exchange that you have planned,” El Comandante stated.

“That…can be arranged,” the African man answered.

“Very good. Now I wish you all a nice day and we will be in touch soon,” El Comandante signaled for ‘Felix’ to kill the feed with the board members and one by one they dropped off the screen. El Comandante turned around and clapped Rorke on the shoulder. “Your dog did good work today. Keep this up and you just might get a few more.”

“Thank you sir,” Rorke said.

“Now wrap this up, I want lunch,” with that El Comandante walked off frame.

“You heard him Reaper. Clean house,” Rorke ordered before the video cut out leaving Reaper to stare at his own reflection.

Turning on his heel Reaper walked over to the private elevator to the roof and rode it up. He walked over to the helicopter that belonged to the late Edvin Lange and opened the cockpit door. As he climbed into the pilot’s seat he grabbed the trigger device he had left up here earlier this morning.

Reaper checked the choppers systems over before starting the engine and taking off. With his free hand he hit the red button of the trigger to set off a chain of events. First Lange’s computer fried, they had a way into Titan’s systems so it wasn’t needed anymore. Second it opened the gas canisters that Reaper had spent the last month placing in every air vent in the entire building.

The gas spread quickly and worked just as fast. Soon the employees were coughing and falling over clutching at their necks. They would suffocate within the next few minutes but it would be painful.

_The best killer is a wide spread one._

As Reaper flew away from the dying building he hummed to himself. It was almost absentmindedly until he recognized the tune as the same one he had heard in Lange’s office.

_Moonlight Sonata, Beethoven_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Reaper finally takes the main stage. I've been dying to bring him in but I've been learning to pace myself. Next chapter we get to meet the lovely cast of characters that makes up the Alumni.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Russian:
> 
> moy drug-my friend
> 
> pozhaluysta-please
> 
> French:
> 
> Connard- Bastard
> 
> Portuguese:
> 
> Ceifeira, ensinar esse velho uma lição.- Reaper, teach this old man a lesson.
> 
> De novo.- Once again.
> 
> Ceifador, eliminar este relíquia. Eu acho que ele tem finalmente caído em desgraça.- Reaper, dispose of this relic. I think he has finally fallen from grace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to have some fun with the Alumni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been nearly a year...oops.
> 
> Italics for flashbacks.
> 
> Translations at the end.
> 
> Chapter title from Up Around the Bend by CCR

_“Sir?” I ask walking into the General’s office, “You wanted to see me?” Riley walks in behind me and sit down beside one of the chairs. I take a seat next to him._

_“Ah Merrick I’m glad you’re here,” General Draven responses, “How’s David?”_

_Riley whines a little so I reach over and give him an ear scratch before speaking, “They still have him in a coma. It’s only been a week but he’s healing nicely.”_

_“Good to hear. Now I bet your wondering why I called you in today.”_

_“I can’t say I’m not curious sir.”_

_“We have intel on a possible sighting of your missing teammate.”_

_I stiffen, they have information on Logan? “Where is he?” I ask._

_Draven folds his hands on the desk between us. That is never good. “Before you run off to chase this lead I must inform you that the sighting was not long after he was captured. We have no way of knowing if Logan would still be there.”_

_“If I may ask but why weren’t we given this information then?” I question._

_“The informant was unable to make contact until recently,” Draven explains._

_“I understand sir. So what are we going to do?”_

_“I’m sending you and Sergeant Russ to the location to see what you can dig up,” Draven says standing. He holds out a file. “Everything we know is in there. A chopper will be ready to fly you out when you’re ready.”_

_I stand as well and take the file. “Thanks Hank.” I turn to leave._

_“Just bring Elias’ boy home then you can thank me.”_

_I go straight from the General’s office to Seraph’s._

_“Seraph I need a favor,” I say opening the door._

_Seraph looks up from the work on their desk. “What do you need?” they ask._

_“Can you watch Riley for a few days?” I ask, “Keegan and I have a mission that he can’t come on.”_

_“Sure…what kind of mission?” they question._

_“We might have a chance of finding Logan.” I say_

_Seraph’s eyes widen at what I say. “That’s great!” they smile for a second. They whistle and Riley walks over. “I wish you luck,” they say grabbing ahold of Riley’s collar and scratching him behind the ear._

_“Thanks again,” I say as I turn to leave. As I close the door behind me I hear Seraph call out._

_“Stay safe.”_

* * *

 

{Designation for unknown source acquired…REAPER…signal lost...}

{Reacquiring… LT D. Walker}

One month can pass fast, faster when you’re routine has more than two things to it. For that Hesh was glad. He had something to do every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday. He felt better, the nightmares were becoming easier to bare. His talks with Ariel were helping there, but he wouldn’t deny the slight look of disappointment that would flash across the doctor’s face at the end of their sessions.

Maybe he wasn’t telling her everything. Maybe they were more language lessons then therapy session but he thought they were helping at least.

_That counts for something right?_

"You're improving nicely," Ariel commented as they walked back towards the base.

"Really?" Hesh asked.

"Yeah. You need to work on rolling your 'r's more but you’re getting there," Ariel said.

"How do you do that roll thing anyway?"

“Portuguese was my first language, Spanish my second and finally English. I've had a lot of practice."

"Huh," Hesh said as they waved to the guard at the gate. He watched Riley trot over and get an ear scratch before returning to the two of them. "How hard was it to learn all of those different languages?"

"Well my mother taught me identification not translation."

"What?"

"Instead of perro translates to dog. She taught me the different words for things the same way you learn your first language.

What kind of animal is Riley?"

"He's a dog."

"Correct but to some people he's a perro and others he's a cachorro. Once you learn to identify instead of translate it will be a lot easier."

Hesh just nodded. He noticed they had reached a point of the base that was halfway between the hospital and the barracks.

"So are you walking me home?" Ariel asked with a smile.

Hesh gave a mock bow. "What kind of gentlemen leaves a lady alone in the cold? What you like my coat madam?" Hesh looked up at a laughing Ariel with a smirk.

"Thank you kind sir," she chuckled," but I'm good with my own."

"As you say my lady," Hesh chuckled straightening up, "May I still have the honor of walking you home?"

"Why Mr. Walker that is very kind of you."

They started walking in the direction of the hospital. As they went people would call out greetings to Ariel. She return each using the person's name.

"Someone's popular," Hesh commented after the twentieth person.

"What I get around," she said.

“I'm sure you do,” Hesh started to chuckle.

"Really?" Ariel scoffed.

"Sorry," Hesh said fighting his laugh back down. They had made it to the hospital and Hesh held the door open for Ariel and Riley.

"Afternoon Dr. Juarez, Mr. Walker...Riley," Claire said as they walked in, "There was a delivery to your office earlier." Ariel head tilted as they kept walking.

“Odd,” she commented, “Oh hey Haley. Hakari.” The two nurses waved as they passed. There was light conversation between Ariel and Hesh as they walked. Mostly about what they were planning to do at the next session, Hesh opened the door to her office when they arrived.

“It came!” Ariel squealed. She half-ran over to her desk to pick up the small box sitting there. Riley walked over and gave the box a sniff.

“Waiting for something?” Hesh asked.

“You have no idea how worried I was about this being late…Hey are you doing anything later tonight?”

“Not particularly no.”

“Come to the rec center at about 1930. Riley is good with service dogs right?”

“Yeah.”

Ariel smiled. “This is going to be great.”

* * *

 

{1925 hours}

It started raining at sunset. One of those slow drenching rains that didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon and Hesh was standing out in it trying to convince himself to open the fucking door. 

Riley was whining at Hesh's side alternating between scratching at the door and head butting Hesh's leg. 

"You want out of the rain huh bud?" Hesh asked reaching down to scratch the shepherd. Riley avoided his hand and scratched the door again. 

Ariel had said this wasn't anything fancy. Just a get together of some of her patients and staff from the hospital. They were supposed to be celebrating the graduation of a patient into Ariel’s Alumni. 

Everyone here knew what it was like to go through what Hesh was going through or so Ariel told him. "Judgement free zone," she had also said. Finally grabbing the door handle Hesh hoped she was right. 

Riley squeezed inside as soon as the door opened wide enough, shaking himself once inside. Hesh followed right behind him. Shaking some of the water from his own hair and depositing his wet jacket on the coat rack alongside a few other not so damp looking ones. 

The lobby area was empty was and low lit, further down the short hall was the main room were Hesh could make out some noise of people milling about. He probably would have walked that way if there wasn’t another set of doors blocking his path. He just stood there, again, debating on opening the doors, again.

He wanted to slap himself upside the head and say he was being ridiculous but he couldn’t make himself move. A thought slowly started to creep into his mind that maybe he should just leave. At this hour the gym would be mostly empty so he would have unlimited time with the punching bag.

_Yeah. I’m the new guy anyway. Showing up at a graduation would just be weird._

Hesh started to reach for his jacket when someone cleared their throat. He froze and looked in the direction of the main room to see Ariel standing at the beginning of the hall.

“Are you going to join the rest of us?” She asked.

Hesh looked between her and his jacket. “Yeah. I was just hanging my jacket up to dry,” Hesh lied. Ariel gave him a smile and walked towards the main room, Hesh followed behind slowly with Riley walking beside him. Maybe for half a second Hesh paused at the doorway before walking through. Riley bumped into the back of his leg and Hesh finally walked through the door into the main room, which full of people.

_Perfect…_

 “So Hesh,” Ariel announced,” I’d like to meet my Alumni. Both current and future members.”

“Isn’t that a college thing?” Hesh asked looking around the room again.

“Yeah. It technically means a former student but everyone here is learning to heal. I found it fitting,” Ariel responded, “Would you like to meet everyone or get a feel of the room first?”

“I don’t know.”

“That’s totally fine. Come with me I want to show you a technique that I teach my other patients when they get uncomfortable in a room,” Ariel said as she started walking off to the left. Hesh followed behind not saying anything. Ariel got to a wall and turned and leaned against it, motioning for Hesh to do the same. When Hesh leaned back as well Riley moved to sit by his left side, the one opposite of Ariel.

“The technique I’m about to teach you is for when you’re not comfortable or don’t feel safe in a room. Sometimes we can feel uneasy about our current place and want to escape. It’s not really the best option in most places. So find a wall and put your back to it. This puts a solid thing behind you and the whole room in front to you to observe. You’re a soldier so view the room as such. Note the people, exits and anything you would normally take notice of. Ground yourself in the here and now and you will find that the anxiousness will start to melt away,” Ariel explained.

There wasn’t really a lot of people in here, 13 by Hesh’s count and that included Ariel; 5 were sitting around a round table playing what looked to be Texas Hold’em, 3 were milling about talking and watching the last 4 play…Rockband.

_Really Rockband?_

Hesh did another sweep of the room. This sweep he noticed that there were 3 dogs under the table of poker players. One was a Rottweiler looking dog that had its head resting in the lap of one of the players. Another was a mutt of some kind sleeping at their owner’s feet. The last was a small Yorkie sitting in their owner’s lap, head resting on the table.

“Why has anyone noticed me yet?” He asked counting the windows. _Three large, two small._

“Because they are waiting for you to come to them,” Ariel said, “The newbies, such as yourself are an unknown factor to them. They don’t know why you are working with me. As sort of a safety precaution I’ve instructed them to wait for your go ahead. It doesn’t happen often but people can accidently…for lack of a better word, set someone off and that’s no good for anybody.”

“How long are you going to wait here with me?” Hesh asked.

“As long as you need,” Ariel replied.

* * *

 

As long as Hesh needed turned out to be fifteen minutes, but now he knew the whole room and everyone in it.

Four of the people in here weren’t patients but co-workers of Ariel’s. Three of them were nurses; a physical therapist, a Japanese woman (Nurse practitioner of another doctor) and the last nurse was the youngest of them who worked under Ariel as her aid. They were playing Rockband. The last co-worker was a doctor, his hair was fully grey but he looked too young for it to be that way. When Hesh asked about it Ariel told him, “Licas’ testosterone therapy fucked his hair over.”

The actual patients were a wide variety of people. Some of them were amputees, a redheaded woman had prosthetics for both of her legs but seemed to beating everyone at poker and the other was also a redhead but he was much paler and had prosthetics for one arm and one leg. He was talking to a man who had to be the reason everyone was gathered here, judging by the bright pink and sparkly party hat that he was wearing. This man had a large burn scar that covered half of his face, from his chin to the top of his half shaved head.

There wasn’t anyone else with any physical identifier that something was…different about them.  Though by now Hesh knew that you can’t judge a book by its cover when it came to matters of the brain.

“I’m ready,” Hesh said after a minute.

“Alright,” Ariel responded, “Rockband or poker?”

“Poker.”

Ariel pushed off of the wall and walked towards the poker table with Hesh and Riley walking right behind her. As they walked up Hesh watched the mutt sleeping under the table perk its ears up, raise its head and nose its owner leg, a large man with dark tan skin, three times before laying back down. The owner’s eyes looked up from his cards, he looked them over before returning his attention to his cards.

“How’s the game going Dakota?” Ariel asked as they walked up

“Like shit,” a blond man responded. This must be Dakota, “Carol is kicking everyone’s ass. Even Theta thinks I should fold at this point.” He scratched the ear of the Yorkie in his lap.

Hesh glanced at the cards to the red headed woman who he guessed was Carol and winced. Everyone saw Hesh’s face and all but two folded; and grey haired gentleman and the larger tan man.

“What’s wrong?” Carol asked, “‘fraid my hand will win?”

“Not when I finish my four of a kind,” the older man laughed. Everyone at the table groaned.

“George,” Ariel said sweetly walking around and placing her hands on the older man’s shoulders, “Think. Wait. Speak.” George paused, then his face showed that what he said had dawned on him.

“Sarge buddy,” Carol snickered, “My hand does beat yours.”

“Aw shit. I fold then,” George swore as he tossed his cards down.

“So Dex,” Carol said turning her attention to the other man, “Whatcha got for me?”

Dex looked over his cards, up and Carol and back to his cards. Dex spread his cards across the table face up. He had all hearts 2-6, a straight flush. “Suck it bitch,” He smirked.

Carol nodded. “Not bad. Not bad but…” She spread her hand on the table. All spades 10-Ace. “I think a royal flush beats that.” Most of the table begrudgingly clapped. Carol smirked and raked in her winnings; a rather large pile of Oreos.

“No fucking way you got a royal again!” Dex exclaimed, “You have to be cheating or paying the dealer off.” He snapped his gaze to Licas who was holding his hands up in defense.

“I’m impartial in all this,” he chuckled.

“Fine then you’re hiding cards,” Dex said. He rose to his feet and began to visibly shake.

Hesh watched as Ariel moved from behind George and whisper something in Dex’s ear. He froze looked around and followed her away from the group, the mutt followed behind them.

“I didn’t cheat,” Carol said after they walked away, “I’m just lucky with card games.”

“Don’t worry too much girl,” George commented shuffling the cards, “He’s been fucked up ever since he got back….damnit shouldn’t of said that.”

“Sarge that was kinda uncalled for,” Dakota said.

“George how long until you need to take your medication?” Licas asked any jovialness removed from his voice.

George looked at his watch, “I’ve got about an hour before I have to take it. Grey said she’d stop by to drop it off.” He turned his attention to Hesh. “Up for a game son?”

Hesh looked over at Ariel who was quietly talking to Dex. “Uh sure,” Hesh finally said. He took the warm seat left behind by Dex and the cards George gave him.

“So introductions are in order,” George said giving Licas his last card. “Name’s George Wilson. Though most call me Sarge.”

“Hesh Walker,” Hesh says sorting his cards out. Not that great of a hand but he could work with it.

“Walker… You one of Elias’ boys?” George asked.

“Yes sir,” Hesh said not looking up.

“I’m going to interrupt before you put your foot in your mouth again, “Carol said, “Carol Lena by the way.”

“Norman Dakota,” Dakota said drawing a card. Hesh noticed the tattoo sleeve on his left arm. For the looks of it they were all people’s names, “but Dakota is just fine.”

“Good to see you again Dr. Argyris,” Hesh said to Licas. Dr. Argyris had been one of the doctors that checked up on Hesh while he was healing.

“Well meet and I fold,” Licas said throwing his cards down.

Hesh looked at the last man at the table who hadn’t said anything the entire time. Carol must have caught him looking because she said, “That’s Lopez.” Lopez just nodded.

“So son what’s wrong with you?” George asked.

“Sarge!” Carol exclaimed, “Really?”

“You have about as much tact as sandpaper,” Dakota commented. Licas just faced-palmed.

Hesh just sighed. “Ariel says I have PTSD.”

“Who here doesn’t,” George stated, “I want to know what’s wrong.”

“Let me clarify what Sarge is trying to say before I kill him,” Carol interrupted, “PTSD is a common acronym in this group. The real question is what your thoughts on Ariel are?”

“She’s a good doctor,” Hesh answered.

“Well yeah but do you hate her?” Dakota asked.

“What no. Why would I?” Hesh questioned. Everyone started to laugh.

“Son,” George said. He put his hand up when Carol started to interrupt him. “You haven’t made any progress towards recovery until you hate the Doctor. I don’t even have to ask if your appointments are talking to her or your activity.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask someone about that, “Hesh said changing the subject.

“It’s a bonding experience at first but eventually it’s how we pay her,” Dakota explained.

“Pay her?” Hesh asked.

‘The military only covers the bill to a certain amount. After that we usually do an exchange of services and teach Ariel things,” Dakota continued, “I teach her close quarters combat. I’m actually having a class tomorrow night if you wanted to join.”

“Running for me,” Carol interjected.

“I teach her the glories of using a shotgun,” Sarge loudly boasted. The gathered group groaned again. “So what do ya’ll do?”

“Ariel’s been teaching me Spanish and Portuguese,” Hesh said looking over his hand again. He drew another card and his hand didn’t get any better.

“Hmm,” Sarge hummed,” Licas you think this is a good hand?”

Licas got up and walked around to Sarge’s seat. Hesh noticed him stealing a glance at Carol’s cards as he went. There was a slight wince. “It’s good,” Licas said, “but not great.”

Lopez dropped his cards down, leaned back and reached under the table to scratch the head of the dog in his lap. Hesh followed suit as Ariel rejoined the group. “Good grief you are lucky at cards,” She commented looking at Carol’s hand.

“If only I was this lucky at life I’d still be on the field,” Carol replied bitterly.

“Carol what have I told everyone about their past?” Ariel asked.

“My past does not define me. It shows where I’ve been and is something I cannot change,” as Carol said this the others at the table joined in, minus Hesh who had no idea what was going on and Lopez who just remained silent.

“Where I am now may not be my end goal,” at this point the sounds from the game had stop and the other people in the room were joining in. “but I am working to be the person I want to be not what other’s expect. My life is what I make of it and I will make it mine.” There was a brief moment of silence everyone went back to what they were doing. Ariel smiled and turned to walk away from the group.

Hesh folded his awful hand, excused himself from the table and followed after her. “What the hell was that?” Hesh asked when he caught up to her, “Please tell me I didn’t inadvertently joined a cult?”

Ariel laughed before she spoke, “No. As much as they love to act like I’m a cult leader. I do not in fact run a cult. What you just heard was a calming affirmation. A short phrase meant to steady the mind. Some of my patients find that it helps, some don’t.”

“Huh,” Hesh said, “Hey is Dex okay?”

Ariel jerked her head over to the far wall where Hesh saw Dex sitting on the floor. Dex had his face buried in the shoulder of his dog almost absentmindedly scratching the dog’s back. Next to him was the man with the prosthetics Hesh had seen earlier, he was rubbing small circles on Dex’s knee and talking to him quietly.

“He’s coming down,” Ariel answered, “Rick and Moana will keep him grounded until then.”

“Right,” Hesh said looking away from the three by the wall. He had the feeling like he was starting to intrude on a private matter.

“So have you met the graduating boy yet?” Ariel asked.

“Can’t say I have.” Hesh replied.

“Well let’s change that,” she said walking towards the group who had been playing Rockband but were now talking adamantly with the man Hesh had seen earlier with in the pink party hat. “Hey Donut got someone here who wants to meet you,” Ariel announced as they walked over.

‘Donut’ turned around with a sigh. “Heyyy Ariel!” he said with a smile. He opened his arms wide and met Ariel for a hug. “How’s my favorite doctor doing this fine evening?”

“I’m good,” Ariel said returning the hug, “I’d like you do meet my newest charge.”

Hesh took a step closer and extended his hand, “Hesh Walker.”

‘Donut’ grabbed Hesh’s hand, pulled him into a one armed hug and patted his back a few times before stepping back. “Frank Bran,” Frank said before sighing, “Most people call me Donut though.”

“Donut?” Hesh asked taking a step back. Riley walked over to Donut and licked his hand.

“You get in caught in your Simpsons boxers one time and no one lets you live it down,” Donut chuckle scratching Riley’s ear.

“It was more than once,” one of the ladies on the couch said.

“Military pajamas don’t breathe,” Donut whined, “So you’re the good doctor’s newest toy?”

“Yes…” Hesh said warily.

“She loves having new things to play with. Stripping you down and seeing what’s happening,” Donut stood back up as he said this. Hesh looked over at Ariel awkwardly. Ariel had her head in her hands shaking it.

_What the fuck…._

“Okay!” Ariel interrupted, “I think that’s enough of that Frank.”

“Oh no she called me Frank. I’m in trouble now,” Donut laughed.

“How much did you take?” Ariel asked. Donut tried to wave off her question but she asked again but this with more force to her voice. “How much did you take? If it’s too high I’ll call off your graduation if you are not ready.”

“Just a quarter pill honey,” Donut smiled, “Just to take the edge off. I’m fine.”

“Can confirm ma’am,” A man’s voice said from the couch. Hesh looked over and saw a dark tan skinned man leaning against the back of the couch. “I kept an eye on him.” Hesh noticed that he was smiling but it seemed a little force and guarded.

“Thanks Len,” Ariel said the tension dropping off of her posture. “Anyway whenever you’re ready will begin.”

Donut looked over to where Dex and his comforters were. Hesh glanced too and saw that Dex was now standing talking to…Hesh thought he heard Ariel call the other man Rick.

“Once he’s straight,” he said before laughing. One of the girls on the couch who had been sitting quietly smacked his arm.

“Really Donut?” she said drawing the nickname out, “You have no place to laugh.” She gave him a point gaze before looking over and Len then back to Donut.

“Well now’s a good as time as any introduce you to two of the biggest gossips on base, “Ariel said cutting in.

“Haley Carson,” the woman who smacked Donut said. She brushed her auburn hair out of the way before offering Hesh her hand and a smile.

“Hakari Kita,” the other woman said with a smile offering her hand after Hesh finished shaking Haley’s.

“Hesh Walker,” Hesh said.

“Oh we know,” they said in unison.

“And this is my protégé,” Ariel said putting her arm around the only other person on the couch. “Agatha Taylor. Say hi Aggie.” Ariel chuckled and rubbed her cheek on Aggie’s short hair.

“Hi,” Aggie smiled.

“Well it’s nice to meet all of you,” Hesh said. Hesh did a mental count of everyone he’d met versus the number of people here. He was only short one.

“So now that everyone’s been probably introduced I have a favor to ask you Hesh,” Donut said, “Can you play?”

“I’m sorry?” Hesh asked.

“Rockband? Are you any good at guitar?”

“I haven’t played in a long time but I think I remember how. Why?”

Donut clapped his hands together. “Excellent! The new guy will be the last member of our foursome.” 

Len and the nurses burst out laughing, Ariel groaned dropping her head into her hands again and Hesh wondered what the hell he had just agreed to.

Donut threw and arm around Hesh’s shoulders. “Don’t worry. It’ll be like a greased pig in a tight hallway.  Quick and easy. In and out.” Donut had a smile on his face that Hesh found slightly unsettling.

Hesh sent Ariel a look of ‘Help Me!’ that she mouthed back, “It’s okay”

“No one gets your Iowan phrases dude,” Dex said joining the group.

“You okay?” Ariel asked.

“Better. Gonna get this show on the road Donut?” Dex asked.

Donut paled for a seconded before his smile returned. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Good,” Dex said turning around, “I’ll gather the cult.” He walked away Ariel following right after him.

“It’s not a cult,” She sighed.

The red haired man that Hesh had seen earlier stepped closer to the group watching Ariel chase after Dex. “Rick Simmons,” He said.

“Hesh Walker,” Hesh said…again.

_Well at least I’ve met everyone now, but what the hell have I gotten myself into._

* * *

 

  Everyone spread out in a loose half circle in the middle of the room. Chairs dragged over and the couch turned to the side. Ariel stood facing everyone hands behind her back and smile on her face. Hesh could see why some of the people here called it a cult. She looked like a leader and, looking around the room, everyone’s attentions was on her.

“Everyone,” Ariel began, “We are gathered here today for a wonderful occasion. One of our own is joining the Alumni.” There was light clapping as Donut rubbed the back of his neck from where he sat on the couch.

“My job is supposed to be to fix what is broken but that is not what I do. I help lay the foundation, gather the parts and show you the instructions. It is your job to decide what to do from there. There are some things that when broken can never be truly fixed and the human psyche is one of them.” Ariel began to walk around the half circle looking at everyone as she passed.

“As soldiers we are trained to keep emotions on lockdown. Personal problems are left at home. You go into battle empty. For some people that works but others that void is merely a dam. Stress, trauma and grief build up on the other side until it too much for one person to deal with. It breaks and you cannot deal with that rush of emotions all at once.” She stopped in front of Donut, held out her hand, dragged him to his feet and took him to the center of the half circle.

“Soldiers are trained to remain silent but talking can be the best way to deal with trauma,” Ariel said as she took something out of her pocket and tied it to Donut’s wrist. “Frank I have seen you at your worst and helped set you on the path to be a better person but I ask you now are you ready to talk?”

Ariel stepped back and Hesh saw what she put on Donut’s wrist. It was a pink paracord bracelet with two small charms attached. One looked like a music note and the other a small shard of something.

“Yes ma’am,” Donut said fiddling with the bracelet. “My name is Staff Sergeant Franklin Charles Bran. Though most people call me Donut. I am a survivor of an ambush by Federation forces.” Donut took a deep breath before adopting parade rest. “My team was attached on the edge of US controlled territory. I am the only one of my unit to make it home.

Our three trucks were doing a routine patrol when the lead vehicle burst into flame. Standard protocol we set about securing our area but the battle was already lost. The Federation had the high ground, the exits, everything covered. I watched my fellow soldiers die until it was just my team. I remember our CO shouting for us to keep fighting back up was on the way. I remember the scared look on my partner's face as he tracked something in the air. I remember smarting off 'Is it a spider?' I remember him tackling me and then I don't remember much after that until someone was checking my pulse. I remember them shouting 'Medic this one is still breathing!' I opened my eyes...well eye this one needed a little work" Donut chuckled as he gestured to the eye that was in his scar. 

Hesh took this moment of silence to look around the room. Everyone was still and quiet. Most of the faces were sympathetic, some looked like they were on the verge of tears but everyone had their eyes on Donut. Hesh felt someone lightly tap his arm. He looked over and saw Ariel jerk her head for him to follow.

"Anyway a saw what was left of the truck we were taking cover behind and...and my team. I was told later that they sedated me for the ride back because of the pain," Donut was talking in a quiet voice. Loud enough to be heard by everyone but nowhere near as exuberant as he was before, "Over time I healed, learned how to live with the burns but what happened changed me. I was different, I knew it and everyone who knew me could see it. I stopped doing my favorite thing in the world because, and call me superstitions, I got it in my head that the attack was my fault.

I love to sing. It’s the one thing I still have that hadn’t changed because of this war and...and I showed my team that I could sing and we were attacked. I was leading a bit of a sing along to pass the time and the ambush happened. I’d never really sung in front of the guys before and the one time I did everything went to hell.

It’s taken me three years to realize that it was pure coincidence. I can’t change how things happened but I know that my team would want me to keep doing what I love. I’d be betraying their memory if I stopped, so if you don’t mind I have a little song for you,” Donut let out a quiet breath before he spun around on his heel and walked towards Ariel, Hesh and Agatha. While Donut had been speaking the three of them had been quietly getting ready.

Agatha had explained to Hesh what exactly Donut had him agree too. They were to be his band. Ariel had claimed one of the guitars and Agatha had claimed the drums, Hesh grabbed the other guitar as it was the only one he could remember ever playing. Their job was just to keep the music going Donut was the main act.

Ariel took a step closer to Donut as he got closer. “You ready?”

Donut sighed taking the microphone that Agatha had been holding out for him. “As I’ll ever be.”

The song queued up and everyone got even quieter. The first few notes started playing and then Donut started to sing along. They had set the game so it was just Donut singing, not him singing over the other band. Hesh had to admit as they joined in playing, Donut could really sing. It was natural talent and as the song went on he opened up more.

Instead of singing to the screen he turned to face everyone else and even started to dance a little to the music. This was a man born to perform but thrown in a world where he couldn’t.

Donut would occasionally glance over at Ariel. The look was one part fear and one part uncertainty. Ariel gave him a smile back full of reassurance. Hesh could see that Ariel had Donut’s back in this. She had helped him work up the courage to sing and was standing at his back to make sure he was okay. Hesh smiled as the song went on. If what Donut had said was true then Hesh knew he was in good hands with Ariel.

Many of the on lookers began to clap quietly to the rhythm of the song, others swayed in place and then a few were singing along quietly. Everyone in some way was part of this. Hesh could see the closeness this group had. They were a family brought together to support one another and Hesh hoped that he could find his place in it.

_Wow you’re already trying to replace your family. What a great brother and son you are._

Hesh shook his head at the thought. It was just a thought…right?

As quickly as the song started, it ended. Everyone gave Donut a standing ovation. The game score was ignored. (Hesh got second) Donut gave a dramatic bow and wrapped and arm around both Hesh and Ariel.

“I wouldn’t have done half as good without my amazing band,” He laughed, “Let’s give it up for Hesh on guitar! Agatha on drums!” Everyone continued to clap and Hesh and Agatha gave small bows. “And last but certainly not least the best of the best. The woman who many of us owe our lives to. Miss Ariel Juarez!” The cheering got louder as Ariel bowed.

“Now who’s ready to party?” Donut asked with a cheer. Several people joined in. Haley and Hakari turned the stereo on to some fasted paced pop song. Hesh took a step back from the crowd until he found a wall. He was content to be a wallflower for the night. Riley bumped up against Hesh’s hand for a scratch.

“Everything alright?” Ariel asked walking up and taking a spot beside him.

“Yeah,” Hesh replied, “I’m just a little tired is all.”

Ariel hummed before speaking, “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. It’s going to start winding down soon.”

“I can leave?”

“Of course. I’m not going to make you stay in a place that makes you uncomfortable….just make sure everyone knows that you’re leaving. It’ll be easier in the long run.” Ariel placed a hand on Hesh’s forearm and patted it a few times.

 “I’ll see you…,” Hesh trailed off.

“Tomorrow for Dakota’s class?” Ariel offered.

“Yeah I’ll be there,” Hesh answered. Both he and Ariel pushed off the wall and walked towards the group.

Hesh didn’t make a big deal of leaving, he just told everyone he was headed out and wished them a good night. Some of the people hugged him… well Donut hugged him, others said goodbye with a wave or a hand shake.

He was almost out the door when Dex caught his arm.

“Hey man I’m sorry if my panic attacked freaked you out,” Dex said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “Paranoia is a bitch.”

“It’s fine,” Hesh replied.

“Really” Dex said looking relieved. “Well I have a word of advice for you then. Ariel’s methods can be unorthodox but she knows what you need. You’re going to hate her at some point but she’s right.”

“Really”

“Rule number one of being her patient. Ariel is always right,” Dex stated before walking back towards the group.

Hesh tilted his head a little before shrugging and walking out of the main room to his jacket. As he shrugged it on he said to Riley, “This really is an interesting group of people.”

* * *

 

{Signal lost… LT D. Walker}

{Acquiring new signal… Enrique Coelho… Location USM holding cell}

All things considering Enrique's situation could be a lot worse. The US kept him fed, cared for his injuries and the interrogations weren't that bad. Just two people walking around him, he was chained to the chair, and asking him questions. Sure they threatened him with violence, shoved him around but the only thing his interrogators ever followed through on was denying him his next few meals. 

The Federation was never that nice. Threats were followed through. Enrique remembered all the interrogations he had helped with, the parts he had removed and… well anything asked of him. Anything to climb the ladder of command. 

The US had morals that the Federation overlooked and Enrique was okay with that. It made keeping his mouth shut easier. 

It didn't make the waiting easier though. That was just as boring. Though at least he had a cell to himself and a freedom of movement. The Federation would have him chained up or forced to stand in a one by one box. 

These were the things Enrique thought about waiting for the person in the shadows to speak. 

"I know you're there you might as well step into the light," Enrique sighed rolling his head over to look at the figure standing in the darkness. "So you here to poke at the caged animal?"

"Luchamos hasta que todos estén bajo control de la Federación," a voice from the darkness said. 

Enrique perked up at the words. That was part of the last line of the Federation creed. An oath to serve to the end but also a way to show that you are an ally. 

"Sólo entonces habrá paz," Enrique said to finish the line, "I knew there were spies here but what took you so long. You knew I was here right?"

"Command was informed the moment you were captured," the voice said. 

"And it's been a month but I'm still here," Enrique remarked as he sat up. 

“Your rescue is not top priority at this moment," the voice stated. 

Enrique sighed. Of course he wasn't. "At least tell Rorke that his query is here."

"Rorke is aware that the prospect is here."

"Rorke's running out of time. They got a doctor working on him. She's trying to fix him. 

I don't really get how that barbaric process of theirs works but I know the more broken they are the better."

The owner of the voice shifted in the shadows. "I'll pass along the message. They'll probably put an agent on that case soon. As for you..."

"Yes what about me?" Enrique asked. 

"When the prospect is collected you will be released," the voice answered. 

"Who are they planning to send?" Enrique asked. He had an idea but wanted his suspicion confirmed. 

"Who do you think?" The voice replied. 

"The attack dog," Enrique chuckled darkly, "of course they are going to send that fucking attack dog."

Rorke's dog was a thorn in Enrique's side. The obedient and ruthless killer that the dog was, he had been handed the position that Enrique hand been working the last two years for. As much as he wanted out of here he didn't want the dog to be the one to get him out. 

"It's the dog or nothing," the voice said, "I'll be in touch if there is anything else required of you."

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," Enrique responded. He sat there and listened to whoever he had been talking to walk away.

He flopped back down on his cot and waited and waited. He hated to admit it but he hoped they sent the dog soon. This was getting really boring. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out but I'll try my best.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Luchamos hasta que todos estén bajo el control de la Federación- We fight until all are under the control of the Federation
> 
> Sólo entonces habrá paz-Only then will there be peace


	10. Counting Bodies Like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we see what Reaper is up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is a bitch.
> 
> Translations at the end.
> 
> Chapter title from; Counting Bodies Like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drums by A Perfect Circle.

_Nothing!_

_Absolutely nothing!_

_A whole day spent scouring a Federation base and Keegan and I found nothing._

_The intel was good, we were able to confirm that the Federation was here within the last few months but that was all we could find._

_There was no computers or files to look through. No communication centers to hack into. Just some random trash, the flag of the Federation in almost every room and a partially stripped truck._

_There was nothing here to really tell that Logan had been here...well almost nothing._

_"Found the pit out in the jungle," Keegan said as he walked in. I looked up from the object in my hand to look at him._

_“Anything in there?" I ask._

_“Nothing you wouldn’t expect to find in a jungle pit,” He replied._

_“So nothing then?”_

_“Yep,” Keegan said. He looked at the thing I was still turning over in my hand. “Are you sure that’s his?”_

_I toss the thing in my hand like it disgusts me, which in a way it does, at him. Keegan catches it and starts to look it over. I know what he’s looking at, I looked at it long enough._

_It’s Logan’s dog tags._

_I found them hanging from a knife stuck to the wall in what I guessed to be the command center. At first I thought they might be a remake that Rorke created to taunt us, but the wear on them was too close to what Logan’s would have looked like. That was my first tell that they real the second was the fact instead the standard two tags there was three, just like Hesh’s set._

_Two belonged to Logan and read;_

_Walker, Logan A._

_2001202775_

_O+_

_None_

_It was the third that was interesting. It was Elias.’ It read his information as well;_

_Walker, Elias T._

_1976282027_

_O+_

_None_

_Elias’ sons had each taken one of his tags to carry with them after he died._

_All that aside it was the engraving on the backs of the tags that really sold me that they were real and judging by the look on Keegan’s face he was coming to the same conclusion._

_The back of Elias’ tag read; ‘We rise.’ Something he had gotten after we lost Rorke originally._

_The back of one of Logan’s tags read; ‘For those who have fallen’ and the other read ‘Or join them’_

* * *

 

{Signal Lost … Enrique Coelho… Location USM holding cell}

{Reacquiring signal…Designation: REAPER…}

The jungles of South America were once a sight to behold. A wide variety of plants and animals inhabited them and co-existed to make a vast interdependent ecosystem. Then what always happens to something beautiful occurred.

Man.

Man cleared and killed so they could survive and when they could survive they kept expanding. Growth can be good for some, it was certainly good for the Federation, but for others it can be a death sentence.

The Sons of Revolution is part of the latter group.

The Sons of Revolution was a small group that had risen up a few years prior. They mostly helped the war-torn towns and villages that the Federation didn't have the time or resources for. That was fine for a while but recently they had started to cause problems; disrupting supply lines, stealing vehicles and causing small revolts. They had been warned once to behave and failed to heed that warning.

Reaper’s mission was to remind them what happened to those that ignored the Federation.

He had been observing their sole base for the last three days. He knew who patrolled where, the routes they took and where the leaders slept. Nothing ever changed to the point it was a near constant repeat, they were set up for a slaughter. 

He absentmindly checked the tablet in his hands. Reviewing the plan and orders he had been given. He was to eliminate everyone in the building and leave a firm message for them to behave. The mission parameters were loose to be handled at his digression. The only order he was to follow was to not be identified. Stowing the tablet in a nook in the tree, he checked that the time. With only a few hours to sunrise Reaper knew it was time to move.

_Begin operation._

Reaper swung his leg over the branch he was sitting on, shifted his weight forward and off the branch. He landed silently and took off in a sprint towards the back corner of the base. He paused at the large tree that grew at alongside the fence before quickly climbed up the tree. He jumped out of the tree landing in a roll. As rolled he brought his rifle up to scan the area for any signs of life. It was clear but he had to hurry. The next patrol would pass through here in the next two minutes. 

_Stealth must be kept for mission to succeed._

_Objective one: disable the surveillance room._

Reaper dashed forward and pressed his back against the building. In the pre-dawn light he was hard to see in his dark clothing but not impossible. He moved along the wall until he came to a door. Reaper put his ear to the door and listened. When he was sure that there was no one was on the other side he opened the door quietly and stepped in.  

He mentally recalled what he knew about the layout of the building. He had a pretty good idea of the layout as he had been in here two days ago.

The Sons had let him into the base two days ago as part of a recruitment tour. It had been easy to falsify papers to make it look like he was some bright-eyed kid looking to protect his home. It had been easier still to gather all the information he need for the layout. All he had to do was ask and they were more than happy to give.

He could have killed everyone then if he had been careful but he was ordered to wait and observe. Reaper knew the cost of disobedience too well. He almost absentmindly rolled his shoulders remembering the burn scar on his shoulder.

He continued to prowl down the halls. There wasn't many people here tonight, most everyone was in the local village enjoying themselves as part of some local festival. However one of the Sons leaders had stayed behind with enough bodies to send a message. 

He found a door to the stairs and entered the dark stairwell to find it empty. Reaper climbed up to the third floor and listened for any sound on the other side of door before walked out. He found the door to the security room a little ways down the hallway. He stood outside the door and reaching for his pistol but as he reached for the gun the door opened. There was nowhere for him to hide so the man walking out got a full look at him.

Reaper recognized the man as the guide from the tour and unfortunately he recognized Reaper too.

"Felix?" the other man asked confused. Reaper tackled the man without him being able to say another word. The other man in the room started to turn around to investigate the noise when Reaper was drawing his pistol out.

The other man had a chance to say “What is…,” before Reaper fired two quiet shots into his skull.

The man Reaper had tackled came out of the daze he had gained from his head being slammed against the ground during the tackle. “Felix,” he said looking up at Reaper after he had fired his pistol, “What are you doing!”

Reaper placed the barrel against his head and fired one bullet. When the little bit of noise fell to silence he waited. When there was no sound of movement coming his way he almost breathed a sigh of relief. Reaper dragged the first man's body into the room and shut the door. 

_The mission has not been compromised._

As Reaper waited again to make sure that no one was coming he looked over the bodies, thoroughly looking the tour guide over. He had recognized Reaper, but how? The man had called him 'Felix' the name that Reaper felt was his real name. The Federation used it as a cover enough times. 'Felix' was a name for whatever task was needed of him; a janitor, security guard, babysitter…. 

Reaper wondered where those kids ended up. They had relatively well behaved for children and horribly ease to kidnap.

_Refocus. Mission still in progress._

Reaper shook his head to get his thoughts in order and felt something move on his neck. He reached up and felt his half-mask sitting there.

He had forgotten it.

That’s how the tour guide had recognized him. He remembered Reaper’s face.

Reaper was to remain anonymous, he was to be a something in the dark that people feared. At least the man was dead now and could tell no one what Reaper looked like, but Rorke would have to be told of his failure Rorke would be angry with him and the punishment…would be severe. He pushed the slight shake that passed through is body away, right now there was a mission to finish. 

Reaper walked over to the console and deactivated the security system. 

_Objective two: sweep and clear_

As he left the room he made sure that his mask was firmly in place. From there it is a fairly standard mission. The roof, third and second floors were mostly empty. Everyone he did find was asleep. Reaper remained undetected as he moved floor to floor, until one small hang up. The body Reaper threw his knife into the back of tumbled over the railing above the ground floor, landing on the roof of the vehicle below. The thud was loud and caught the attention of the Sons milling about and the guards standing by the leaders' doors. 

"Abrir fogo!" Someone shouts. Reaper knew he'd been spotted. The bullets start to ricochet around him. Seeing no other immediate option to get himself out of the way of gunfire, Reaper vaulted over the opposite side of the railing and landed on the cab of a nearby truck. He hopped off the truck as the shooters adjusted their aim. 

Clicking the safety of his rifle off Reaper sprinted towards a support pillar. He blind fired as he ran and over the sound of gunfire he could hear a few of the Sons fall. Rorke had trained him to be proficient with shots in any situation

Sticking his back to the pillar as a form of protection, Reaper tried several times to peek around the pillar and fire off a couple of rounds but every time he tried the Sons would fire at him. 

_Tactical judgement error. Never abandon the high ground. No matter the situation._

_Complete mission at any cost. It matters more than this asset does._  

Reaper crouched down, secured his rifle and took out his two pistols, taking the silencer off the first one. He checked the clips, both full, and stood backup. Reaper closed his eyes and cleared his mind as he breathed out. 

_Silence in chaos._

In one fluid movement Reaper stepped out and began firing at his opposition. He walked forward, aiming his shots dead on and dropping his targets. The last thing on his mind was the fact that they were firing at him. He never cared for his personal wellbeing, the mission came first. Rorke had trained him as such. 

 

"Demônio!" Reaper heard someone shout. He fired in that direction and heard another body 'thump' to the ground. 

Demônio. He had been called that one many times. Along with diablo, desgraçado and monstro. The names never bothered him though. He was what the Federation needed him to be and right now Reaper was useful. 

Reaper came back to the present after his internal thought process to find everyone dead. Stepping around the bodies he made his way towards the leader's quarters. He noticed the slight sway in his step and looked down to see the injuries he had acquired. His body armor had taken most of the bullets but some had made it through. The areas not covered with armor were full of grazes and holes that would need stitches later. With the battle damage and blood on his body he looked every bit the demônio that they claimed Reaper was.

At the door he dropped his now empty pistols and kicked the door in. There were two shouts as the door flew open. One more masculine, his main target, and the other more feminine, causality of man's desire. 

The man was standing in the middle of the rooms with his hands up and the woman was to Reaper's left, back pressed against the wall. Both of them looked to be a little older than Reaper himself, at least he thought, and in various stages of undress. 

The man, Paulo remembered Reaper, had on only a pair of hastily thrown on pants and the woman was in a large shirt that probably wasn't her own and not much else. 

"Hey man," Paulo said breaking the silence with accented English, "You're with the Federation right?" Reaper just blinked at him. "Look man I didn't want to cause any trouble. It was all Xavier's idea."

Reaper took a step closer and pulled a knife from his hip and held it in his right hand. 

"Porra," the woman cursed. 

"Quiet Zita. So man how about we just put the weapons away and talk like gentlemen?" Paulo asked. Reaper spun the knife around his fingers as he took another step closer. 

Paulo took a step back. "I can get you anything you want; money, freedom from the Federation, I have contacts with the Americans they can get you to safety... or I can get you some alone time with Zita maybe?"

"Hey!" Zita exclaimed. 

"Shut up!" Paulo snapped back," I just...I don't want to die. I got family.” Reaper just kept walking forward. 

None of this was new information to Reaper. The Sons had long been expected to be working with the United States. As for the family Paulo had his aging parents and one sister.

 "Wait wait wait! Before anything happens I have to ask something. You're that Reaper guy right, the Federation's attack dog?" Paulo asked. Reaper paused still spinning the knife in his hand and tilted his head to the side. He watched as Paulo's shoulders sagged and he muttered," Foda-se Xavier. Eu vou assombrá-lo para o resto de seus dias."

"Paulo?" Zita questioned. 

Paulo looked between Zita and Reaper twice before speaking, "Just let the girl go. She has nothing to do with any of this." 

Reaper looked over at the woman. She was still pressed against the wall visibly shaking now. "Please as a last request?" Paulo begged

By this time Reaper has made it to Paulo. He brought his free hand up and wrapped his fingers around the other man's neck. "Please let her go?" Paulo begged one last time. 

Reaper twisted to his left and threw the knife. It sailed through the air and into the neck of Zita who had been slowly creeping forward to try and help Paulo while Reaper wasn't really paying attention to her. Both men watched as she stumbled back, hand flying to her neck. There was a soft gurgle that escaped her as he slid down the wall. Her hands fell to her side as the rest of her stilled. 

Reaper turned his attention back to Paulo. The man had tears forming in the corners of his eyes when Paulo looked back at Reaper defeated. Reaper knew that this was a man who had come to realize that he wasn't going to survive the day. 

"I guess that settles that," Paulo sniffed. Reaper shoved Paulo in the direction of the door and marched him out. 

"Oh god," Paulo whispered as they walked through the bodies towards the door to the outside. Reaper had to hold the man up as they walked to prevent him from stumbling over the bodies and the slick floor. They stopped only once for Reaper to pick up a pistol off the ground.

Once out a side door Reaper pushed Paulo to the large bay doors that led to the base. When they stopped walking Paulo sank to his knees and put his hands behind his head but kept looking Reaper in the eye. There was a last pleading look there. Before Reaper was a man who had no bargaining chip to cash in and he knew it. All Paulo could do was hope that Reaper wasn’t person that would kill in cold blood. Unfortunately Reaper was much worse.

Reaper placed the barrel of his borrowed pistol against the other man’s temple and put his finger on the trigger. Reaper paused when he heard the crunch of gravel to his left and right.

“Sir,” a voice to his left said, “Slowly raise your hands above your head. We have you surrounded.”

Reaper remained still and looked out of both corners of his eyes.

_Two men. Semi-auto rifles. The two patrolmen._

“Sir,” the voice to his right said, “We will fire if you do not heed our order.”

Very slowly Reaper removed the gun from Paulo’s head and brought his hands up. Paulo sagged with relief letting his own hands fall to his knees. Reaper listen to the two men walk towards them.

_Patience_

Reaper waited until the person at his left was within range before he moved. It was a slow turn to face the man to his left. Reaper watched as the man stowed his rifle away and reached up to take Reaper’s pistol, that’s when Reaper struck. He brought his pistol down and over the man’s heart and fired to shots before his right shoulder was thrown forward.

He used the momentum of the impact to spin around the dying man in front of him placing the body between Reaper and the other man. One arm wrapped around the man’s neck Reaper fired. It took three shots before one found its mark in the man’s skull. Letting the body drop to the ground Reaper turned back to Paulo who, surprisingly, hadn’t moved.

He placed the gun back against Paulo’s temple.

“No…no chance you’ll let me li…,” was all Paulo got to say before Reaper fired. He watched as the body rocked back and collapsed on the ground. Reaper looked at the three dead bodies before him and at the slowly rising sun. He knew he had to work fast to leave the message behind before the others made it back.

Dragging the body of Paulo to the large bay door he began to write.

* * *

 

{Signal Lost…Designation: REAPER…}

{ERROR….No signal found…Trying to acquire signal…}

It was nearly midday when the Sons started to make their way back to the base. It was a slow drive through the jungle and at the close distance between the various vehicles that had taken, conversations were being had.

There was nothing really worth nothing in anything they said. Mostly talks for what antics they had gotten into the night before. They did talk about the helicopter they had seen flying away. A few made jokes about Paulo taking that girl he’d been seeing out on a ride.

Then someone in the lead car shouted, “Xavier! There’s a fire up ahead.” The mood changed instantly as the slow drive became hurried and all conversation died down.

What they were met with was something out of a horror movie. Two bodies swung slowly from where they hung at the gate. Most of the vehicles were set ablaze, but the real horror was the bay door.

Paulo was propped against it, eyes open and skull blown open. Above him was something written in a deep crimson that was slowly drying into a dark brown.

It read,” Você foi avisado para se comportar. Este é o último aviso.”

Fear set into the group as they read the words.

“You two,” Xavier shouted pointing at two of the men, “Go check inside.” They nodded and quickly took off towards the side door. Xavier walked slowly over to Paulo after ordering some others to cut the hanging bodies down. “I hope it was quick brother,” he said closing Paulo’s eyes.

“Sir!” a call rang out as he stood back up. “You’re going to want to see this,” one of the men he had sent inside shouted. Xavier felt a cold chill pass through his body. If this was what was left for them outside he feared what was behind these doors.

“Open the doors!” he shouted standing still.

As the doors slowly opened Xavier realized that they should never have gone against the Federation.

* * *

 

{….Signal acquired… G. Rorke…}

Gabriel Rorke is many things. At one time he was a hero, but that changed when his team left him for dead. Now he was the United States’ worst nightmare. In the Federation he had access to whatever he needed to bring his former nation to its knees and he was. Soon there would be no United States, no Ghosts only the Federation.

Gabriel Rorke is many things but he is not the most patient of men. So as he stands slowly flipping through the report in his hands he knows that people are giving him a wide berth. Though normally they do this anyway.

It’s this waiting and careful reading that lets him notice the discrepancies in Reaper’s report. Events don’t quite align, a shift in the way certain words are written. Most people would write it off as blood loss from Reaper’s injuries but Rorke knows Reaper better. He’s hiding something.

When the door next to him opened Rorke turned to see one of the nurses walking out with an arm full of medical supplies.

“Is the doctor finished?” Rorke asked. The nurse jumped at this question and dropped everything she was holding. Not looking him the eye she nodded.  Rorke walked past her and into the room.

The doctor was shining a light in Reaper’s eyes.

“Is he going to make it?” Rorke asked. He honestly didn’t care what happened to Reaper in the long run but the Federation did. Reaper was expensive and they couldn’t afford to lose him yet before they got their money back.

The doctor clicked his light off and stuck in his pocket. “Oh he’ll make it. Five stitch needing wounds, several bandages and a one transfusion later and your dog is ready to go,” The doctor scoffed writing a few things down in his file. “Now sir I’m fully aware that my words have no value to you,” the doctor continued looking Rorke in the eye, “but let this man rest for a few days to heal. If you work a tool too hard at some point it will break.”

“I’ll take that under advisement,” Rorke chuckled, “Now get out.”

The doctor grumbled something under his breath as he left, closing the door behind him. Rorke turned to look at Reaper who was looking at his feet like a guilty child.

Rorke opened the file he’d been looking at before speaking. “You know Reaper I have to commend you on another successful mission. You have the highest completion rate of any operative we have ever used. However there is something I noticed reading over your report.”

Rorke looked up to see that Reaper still wasn’t looking at him and now he was gripping the edge of the table he was sitting on.

“Reconnaissance of building proved invaluable,” Rorke read of, “Now here is where I have some trouble. ‘Tour guide killed upon recognition.’ Did you recognize him or did he recognize you?”

“He recognized me sir,” Reaper said quietly. Rorke noted the crack of Reaper’s voice. It was lack of use more than anything. Reaper was under orders to only speak when necessary.

Rorke closed the file and crossed his arms. “Now that is very interesting considering you wear a mask…you were wearing your mask?” Reaper didn’t say anything and he was still refusing to look at Rorke.

“Reaper,” Rorke said flatly, “Look me in the eye and tell me if you were wearing your mask and why you worded your report this way.”

The change in Reaper was instant. His head snapped up and he spoke almost robotically, “I had forgotten to pull my mask up until after that altercation. As for the report I was following orders sir. Reaper never fails. Reports must reflect that sir.”

Rorke nodded, “Very good. But you did fail Reaper. What do we do with those who fail us?”

“They are to be punished,” Reaper answered.

“Reaper follow me,” Rorke said turning and leaving the room. He could hear Reaper’s foot fall just behind him.

Walking down the halls Rorke noted that everyone was quickly getting out of his way more than normal. Rorke knew all of the soldiers and staff were afraid him, he’d built his reputation to make sure they were. The amount of panic he saw in their faces as he walked wasn’t just from him but from Reaper and you might could call Rorke vain but he saw the power in causing fear.

The walk to the containment cells was quiet. Neither said a word when they entered the building, when they walked down the stairs to the lowest floor or when they reached the room Rorke was looking for.

“You know what to do,” Rorke said opening the door. Reaper nodded and walked in. The room was dark save for a small lightbulb hanging by the door. The floors and walls were all stone that sucked any form of heat from the room. He stopped in the small pool in the center of the room. The water only came up to his ankles but the ice cold water had a reddish brown tint to it. Reaper sank to his knees and secured a manacle to one wrist to keep his arm in place.

Rorke walked over to the shelf against the wall and took a dirty and worn cloth bag off. He walked over and stood behind Reaper, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder.

“Keep in mind that what is about to happen in entirely your fault,” Rorke said securing the other manacle. He slipped the bag over Reaper’s head and walked over to the valve by the shelf.

Rorke barely turned it on a first. A small stream of water poured onto Reaper’s head. Rorke waited until the bag was thoroughly drenched before he put the water on full blast. Gallons and gallons of cold water poured over Reaper’s head.

At first the man was motionless, but as the water continued to pour over him he began to thrash about. This was the one thing Reaper was afraid of. He didn’t fear pain or dying. He feared drowning. Try as they might it was the one thing they had never been able to remove from him.

However it was one of the best punishments they had for the rare cases when Reaper did not follow orders.

Rorke stood there and watched. He watched as Reaper thrash became increasingly more panicked. He let the water pour over Reaper for a good twenty minutes before he turned the knob back until it was just a small stream again.

“Next time don’t forget your mask,” Rorke said as turned to walk out the door, “I’ll be back later to see if managed to get yourself out of those cuffs.”

He slammed the door behind him and started to thumb through the report again. It wasn’t to noticeable Reaper’s lie so Rorke didn’t see the need to hold on to it for long. Rorke turned his attention to the other file he had. It looked like Reaper’s next orders.

‘Find and return the Daughter of Malocchio International CEO’ was what the cover page read. Skimming through the report showed that most of the leg work had been done all that was left was for Reaper to grab her in….Florence, Italy. Humming quietly to himself he wondered if Reaper knew any Italian.

Pushing that thought to the back of his head, he went to check up on the Titan drop that the US was supposed to pick up in tomorrow. If Rorke mole has done their job correctly then Hesh should be on that mission. For their sake they had better deliver. Reaper was worth keeping around, but a mole. They were a dime a dozen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations;  
> Abrir Fogo- Open Fire  
> Demônio- Demon  
> Desgraçado-Bastard   
> Monstro- monster  
> Porra- Fuck  
> Foda-se Xavier. Eu vou assombrá-lo para o resto de seus dias- Fuck you Xavier. I'll haunt you for the rest of your days.  
> Você foi avisado para se comportar. Este é o último aviso- You were warned to behave. This is the last warning.


End file.
